Baby Mine
by Miss Demetria Zambini
Summary: when a little boy bumps into draco as he is out in diagon alley it leads draco to find hermoine in a dark alleyway in a pool of blood. will he help her and why wont the little boy talk at all. post hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy sauntered down Diagon Alley. It was 4 years after the war and he felt like he was on top of the world. He hadn't been charged for being a deatheater and he and his mother came out scott free for their work for the order undercover. Of course that didn't mean that people still were wary of him. Many people were still wary of him but he was used to it by now. His father was dead and he was even friendly with the Potters.

He turned the corner. He had just left the jewellers where he had brought his mother a necklace for Christmas. It was a week before Christmas and it was the coldest winter England had ever had to record. People were bustling down the street getting last minute gifts. Snow started to fall again and so Draco was about to apparate home when he felt a tugging on his coat. He looked down to find a little four year old boy tugging at his coat pointing towards the opening of an alleyway.

"What's wrong? Where's your mum or dad?" Draco asked nicely kneeling down to the boy's height. The little boy didn't say anything but instead started to pull Draco towards the alley entrance.

"No wait. Where's your Mum? What's your name?" The boy didn't answer again but instead pointed to the alleyway and tugged at his coat again.

"I can't leave you and yet I can't let you show me, since your parents could be looking for you. If I let you show me do you promise that you will tell me who you are and let me find you mum or dad?" Draco said. He was worried and looked around the crowd. No one seemed to recognize the boy. He looked at the boy again. He had chestnut hair that fell over his eyes with the slight curl and large brown orbs that stared into him like he could see into your soul. He was well dressed as well. He was wearing jeans with a black jumper and grey coat. He had a scarf and hat on since it was the middle of December. His little pink noise peeking out. Draco sighed.

He stood up and took the little boy's gloved hand. They got to the entrance to the dark alleyway and Draco couldn't see anything.

"I don't know what I'm looking at. What do you want to show me?"

The little boy pointed into the darkness and Draco followed his finger to see and dark figure on the ground.

"Daniel... is that you?... Daniel?" called the figure. It was a woman and she sounded in pain. The little boy ran up to the woman and Draco followed. He found her in a pool of blood. The little boy hovering over her, her hand stroking his cheek.

"Daniel... I love you so much... look at me... Mummy's ok. Mummy is going to be alright" Draco looked at the woman. She was covered in blood and had blundering blows all over her body.

"Here let me help. Daniel go and stand by the wall while I help your mummy" The little boy nodded. Tears brimming his eyes. "Don't worry I'm going to make her all better we just need to get her back to my house can you help me?"

Daniel nodded looking at his mummy again who had become unconscious. Draco picked her up. She didn't weigh anything and was easy to carry.

"Right I need to apparate so come and hold my hand." Draco said calmly although he was panicking on the inside. This woman could die any minute. Daniel shuffled over tears now dripping down his red face and held the elder man's hand. Draco apparated away.

()()()()()()()()()(

"Draco what is it? What happened to her?" called Narcissa as she ran out of the house to be met with her son carrying a seriously wounded woman and a little boy holding his coat. Narcissa immediately picked up the boy who nodded to the lady and kept looking at his mother.

"Mother I don't know but call the family healer. I'm going to take her upstairs to the spare room. His name's Daniel but he hasn't spoken at all. I think he's in shock. Can you check whether he's hurt at all?"

Narcissa nodded and ran inside. Draco slowly walked up the stairs. He wasn't expecting this today and hoped that this woman was still alive. He slowly put her down on the large bed and took off her coat. Looking at her wounds, he saw that her face was heavily bruised with a black eye and a large gash on her cheek. Her brown hair was caked in blood and the dirt of the snowy street. He summoned a house elf who brought a bowl of warm water and a cloth.

Draco started to clean the woman's face. Once all of the dirt and blood had vanished his breath hitched. It was Hermione Granger who had been hurt. He carried out his administrations and slowly was able to clean her arms and neck. He found another gash on her neck near her artery which with the wave of his wand was able to heal.

He didn't want to take her clothes off but he didn't know the full extent of her injuries and so started to peel them back slowly. Narcissa then came in with the healer.

"Draco let me take over and you go and look after the little boy. I'll help healer carter and we will update you on any news. " Narcissa said as she walked over to the bed. She then gasped at who it was. " it's Hermione Granger. Draco how did this happen!"

"I don't know" He said tiredly. " I found the little boy and he took me to her." He was then shuffled out of the room to be met with the little boy who was staring at him with those large eyes.

"Come on. Let's go and get something to eat. Your mummy is going to be ok. The doctor will make her all better."

()()()()()()()(

When Hermione awoke she winced at the pain that covered her body. Her eyes fluttered open to be met with brilliant sunlight through large french windows on her left and so she quickly shut them again.

She felt a familiar hand clasp her own. She knew that it was her son Daniel.

"Daniel" the grip got tighter and she felt the weight of the bed come closer to her head. She could then feel the whisper of his lips on her cheek and the pain of it. Hermione opened her eyes again to be met with her son's face.

"Daniel" she croaked. "where are we?"

"you're at my house Granger. And don't worry you are perfectly safe." Draco said from the door. Hermione groaned and almost cried out as she tried to sit herself up. However she was met by her son's hands pushing her back down and then Draco's who slowly picked her up and some pillows making her more comfortable.

"I'm not going to hurt you Granger and I can tell you were thinking it from that look on your face. "

"How did I get here?" She said defensively.

"Well Daniel here found me in Diagon Alley and pulled me into the alleyway where you were lying on the ground wounded. You fell unconscious and I brought you back here. Hermione you have a couple of broken ribs, a broken wrist and a broken ankle. You also had large gashes to your face, chest, back and stomach. You've been asleep for three days."

"Was Daniel alright?"

"Yes but doesn't talk. As much as we tried we couldn't get him to tell us what happened or anything. He hasn't uttered a word" Hermione fidgeted and looked into Draco's eyes. He had called her Hermione. Not Granger or mudblood

" Uh Malf.. Draco Daniel won't be able to say anything because he can't talk. He had never uttered a word." Draco looked over to the little boy and smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Ah so that's why you weren't talking. Sorry mate. At least you liked pizza. And I could tell what you were saying from your drawings'" The little boy nodded and went over to draco to hug him.

"Yes he can communicate through his drawings or if he ... never mind, he likes you Malfoy. I hope he hasn't been any trouble. Thank you for saving me"

"Who him? how can this monkey be any trouble? Daniel are you any trouble? " the little boy shook his head and giggled a little. Hermione shook her head.

"See Hermione your son is no trouble at all and it has been nice to have a young person in the house. My mother has loved doting on him." suddenly an elf appeared with a tray full of food. "Ah Twinkie just what we need. You must be hungry Hermione. " Hermione's stomach growled giving Draco his answer as he took the plate off the elf and placed it on the bed.

"Daniel can you tell me what your mother would like?" Draco said. The little boy nodded and pointed to the porridge. He then pointed to the coffee and a teacup. Draco nodded.

"Come here darling, mummy wants a hug" Hermione said and brought her darling boy into her arms. she tried not to show how painful it was to hug her Daniel and clasped onto him tighter.

"Oh you've got something there" Hermione said to Daniel and kissed his cheek "Oh it's not gone" and started to kiss it again. She kept kissing his cheek until he kissed her back and hugged her again. "mummy loves you so much little man"

Draco looked at Granger with her son. He and grown towards the little boy over the last couple of days. He was smart, loved to read and had decided to follow draco everywhere. Draco had never thought he would like kids but Daniel seemed to be the exception.

"Granger let me feed you your porridge and coffee otherwise Daniel and my mother will kill me if you are at any time accidently neglected. "

"Why do you neglect your guests Malfoy?"

"No but I don't want to be accused of neglecting since you haven't eaten." Draco replied as he made sure the spoon wasn't going to drip before feeding Hermione. He felt like he was treating her like she was a baby but he knew that she couldn't hold a spoon on her own. He was wondering how she hugged her son so tightly without crying out in acute pain.

He watched as her small mouth took in the spoon making it disappear. She didn't protest at him spoon feeding her. The spoon was released again and he watched as she gulped it down. He got another spoonful and gave it to her again. Watching. He had never noticed that she had the most beautiful lips. They were pink and luscious. He watched her as she took another mouthful. Her skin was like porcelain and now after her hair had had a wash it cascaded down her shoulders in curls and ringlets. Eventually he had to stop staring at her as the porridge had vanished.

"There all better. Now I'm going to go and get you a pain relief potion. I think Daniel can look after you will I'm down the hall. You two can catch up. " Draco said as he picked up the tray and went downstairs.

"Oh Daniel I've missed you so much come and give mummy another hug." The little boy obliged and snuggled down into his mother's side.

"They didn't hurt you Daniel did they? No one has hurt you?" the little boy shook his head and smiled. He then got out some pictures that he had drawn.

The first one was of Daniel, Draco, Narcissa and a doctor all around a bed with Hermione in the middle. She had a red line on her cheek and had a thermometer sticking out of her mouth. It was the stereotypic image. The next was of Draco and Daniel playing in the garden. The pictures went on of Narcissa playing with Daniel. Daniel having pizza, Daniel feeding ducks. As Hermione looked at the drawings Daniel placed his hand on his mother's arm. Suddenly Hermione could see Daniel's memories through her eyes like a film. She could then hear his sweet little voice.

"Mummy there is a large library and it has lots of books. Draco read one to me and it was about George and the dragon. It was really cool. Are you feeling better mummy?"

Hermione jolted back as she came out of her son's visions. She looked down at him.

"Oh course I'm alright sweetheart. Mummy is just fine and is nearly all better. I'm pleased you've enjoyed yourself." Daniel smiled a big toothy grin and snuggled back into his place.

Hermione remembered the first time he did that and showed her his thoughts, feelings and memories. He was only a baby and yet he held her finger and looked into her eyes. She was then snapped into his mind where he showed her pushing him along in a pram down a suburban street in muggle London.

Daniel then started to tug at his ear. He was looking at her again with a worried expression. Some tears starting to brim his eyes.

"What's wrong honey?" Daniel tugged at his ear again and then pointed at her mouth. "Would you like mummy to sing?"

Daniel nodded. Hermione sighed but smiled. She didn't know whether this would cause her pain but she would do anything to make her son as happy as she possibly could.

"Alright then love settle down.

Baby mine don't you cry

Baby mine dry your eyes

Rest your head close to my heart

Never to part

Baby of mine

Little one when you play

Don't you mind

What they say

Let those eyes sparkle and shine

Never a tear baby of mine"

Draco had walked back into the room. He had heard her singing from the medicine cabinet in his bathroom and followed the noise. She sung beautifully and the lullaby she was singing was sweet but also incredibly sad. He stopped at the door and watched as she sang looking down lovingly at her son who was cuddling her eyes closed.

"On your head to your toes

You're so sweet goodness knows

You are so precious to me

Cute as can be

Baby of mine

Baby mine baby mine"

Hermione stopped. Daniel still cuddled into her side and Hermione slowly closed her eyes. Daniel and she would always do this in the morning and before he would go to bed. They would lay there on the bed snuggled together eyes closed thinking. She could hear his soft breathing. He hiccupped and sniffled a little.

"Shh little man. Dry your eyes baby mine." Daniel wiped his eyes. Hermione looked up to see Draco and she smiled as she motioned him over. He quickly gave her the potion. When their hands touched he felt a spark of electricity run up his spine.

"Um I better go" he whispered. "If you need anything just call and I'll come. I think Daniel wants to spend some time with you. I will contact anyone. Should I contact your husband" Draco said quickly thinking of how he was going to tell the Weasel of his wife's injuries.

"I don't have a husband but thank you. Could you tell Harry that I have a cold or something and that you saw me in Diagon alley getting cough medicine and so not to worry." Draco nodded a little shocked that Potter and his family wouldn't be coming over etc and that she wasn't married to the Weasley. He always thought that they would be together. Maybe Ron is Daniel's father. He didn't ask though. "Oh and Draco thank you again. I don't think I will ever be able to repay you"

"Nothing to it Granger." Draco said as he walked out the shut and shut it silently behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Baby mine chapter 2

Hermione had now spent another couple of days in Malfoy Manor. Her bones were healing nicely and although it was still painful it wasn't as much as it used to be. Daniel was doted on and thoroughly spoilt by both the Malfoys. She had never seen her son so happy. Draco, Daniel and she had done many activities together although Hermione was bedridden. They had played board games such as monopoly with Draco cheating saying that every chance and community chest card was either a get out of jail or the banker had to give money to him. Hermione and Daniel soon cracked down causing endless fun and laughter. They read stories to Daniel, played any game he wanted. They acted like a proper family which Hermione felt was a little odd but if her son was happy she wasn't going to say anything. Draco had certainly changed that was for sure.

"You don't have to do this Draco I'm perfectly fine here" Hermione protested as Draco started to place his arms under her to pick her up.

"No. Daniel has decided that he wants you to watch him and I build the biggest snowman that we can, and that means carrying you downstairs. Now I will have no buts. Have you taken your pain relief potion?" Draco said firmly but with a big smile on his face. Hermione nodded but raised her eyebrows daring him to move. Draco smirked back picking her up like she was as heavy as a rag doll.

"Now you are going to sit by the roaring fire all cosy in the blankets that I will cover you with and you will watch your son build a snowman. The elves will give you tea and you will have a choice of good books. I don't know why you're protesting. Isn't that heaven for you?" Hermione just arched her eyebrow higher causing Draco to snigger a little.

"You didn't have to pick me up you know Draco. I could walk myself. I'm not crippled, the bones have practically healed."

"I'm not taking any chances"

"Why's that? I'm just Hermione granger mud blood the last time I saw you"

"I've changed since then. I'm sure you would have realised that by now. You're not a mud blood"

She frowned and crossed her arms but then looked at him.

"But what if you are just looking after me to make your reputation increase. To make you not seem so bad after all" Draco looked down at her.

"If I wanted to do that you would be locked away in a dark hole and your son Hermione dearest would not be happy and about to build a snowman. Don't make accusations Hermione which aren't true. "

"Then why are you carrying me downstairs when I can walk?"

"Because I'm not having you hurting yourself. I don't want you in pain. I want you better. Christmas is in about 5 days. Also you are invited to the annual malfoy ball in which I'm sure you will want to dance with your son and harry instead of sitting on a chair in the corner."

"Hmmm" she sniffed and turned back to the corridor. Draco smirked knowing that he had won. He walked down the stairs and into the large sitting room of his Georgian home. The fire was magically lit and Hermione was placed into a chair which looked out into the large gardens and was also heated by the fire. The table next to it had sandwiches and biscuits as well as a steaming pot of tea. Daniel then ran in with narcissa following behind.

"Daniel darling there you are." Hermione called as the little boy ran and jumped up on his mother's lap. She kissed the top of his head and hugged him.

"Are you going to make the biggest snowman with Draco?" Daniel nodded giving a large toothy grin. Hermione giggled. "Now have you got your coat done up with your gloves on?" Daniel nodded. Hermione got out his hat and placed it firmly on his head and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now Daniel I want you to stay with Draco all the time and be where he can see you. I don't want you getting lost otherwise mummy will be so upset"

"Yea and I don't want to lose you either because I'll lose my best helper when it comes to building snowman. Come on Daniel we don't want to waste anymore time" Draco said as he buttoned up his coat and put on his hat and gloves.

Once the boys were both outside Hermione watched as they started to slowly build the snowman. Draco waved his wand making it easier for Daniel to make the balls of snow. Daniel though had other ideas and when Draco wasn't looking threw a snowball at Draco. It hit him square in the head. The battle then ensued with balls being thrown either side. Daniel won however since Draco "accidently slipped" meaning that Daniel could easily sit on top of him sprinkling snow on his face. Hermione laughed at the sight. Draco was so good with kids. She had never seen him like this before. Daniela and Draco then decided to create snow angels.

After a couple for hours the snowman was finished. It looked magnificent. There were aviator sunglasses for eyes with a carrot nose. A slytherin scarf however docked the snowman's attire since it was the only one narcissa could find that could be used. Hermione however quickly changed the silver to a brilliant red making it more festive. Mr Snowman as he was now know to be also held an old quidditch broom and had the words frosty carved on the back with a large no. 25 in gold.

The boys came in thoroughly wet and cold and so Hermione instructed them to take off their coats and wet boots and socks. They were then ordered to sit by the fire to warm up. Daniel sat on Hermione's lap and Draco sat leaning against her legs.

"Did you have fun darling?" Daniel nodded and Hermione smiled. "Your snowman looks fabulous boys, you must be very proud of it."

Daniel giggled and Draco tilted his head back smiling at the pair. The little boy then touched both Hermione and Draco sending them into his mind

"Mummy, Mr. Snowman is so cool but don't you think he might get a bit lonely all out there on his own. Shouldn't daddy and I make him have a mummy and daddy and you can help this time. Please mummy."

The two adults jolted back. Draco looked at Daniel a little shocked whereas Hermione was shocked for a different reason. He had called Draco daddy. That was something she wasn't expecting.

"Hermione what did Daniel just do? I just heard him talk. Didn't you say...?"

Hermione looked as if she was almost about to cry. Draco stopped and got up to hug her by sitting on the edge of the chair.

"Daniel can talk when he touches you and I don't know but you are transported to his mind. He doesn't do it often but otherwise he can't talk. I wish I could hear his voice every day. "She sniffled. Daniel was looking between Draco and Hermione.

"I see. Well that's cool. At lest you get to hear his voice. Good on your mate" Draco said ruffling the boy's hair. "Now Hermione don't cry Daniel talking like that is a good thing and I know it's hard but at least you get to hear him and you never have to wonder what he sounds like. We will find a way for him to talk normally one day. "Hermione nodded and leant her head on Draco, wiping her eyes. Daniel gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now Daniel that is a very good idea but I don't think that we can do it now since it will start to get dark soon and mummy won't be able to help us since she still needs to get a little bit better. However for the time being I can make one with my wand and then we can make our own when we get the time. Okay?" Daniel nodded reverently and hugged the older man. Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief that Draco didn't seem to notice that Daniel had called him daddy.

Draco waved his wand and the trio watched as two snowmen began to form behind the one that they had created. The "mummy" snowman seemed to hold every Hermione like features. It was wearing a red scarf and was holding an old copy of Hogwarts a history. Draco had perfectly carved a curly mass of hair making Hermione smile. The "daddy" snowman seemed every bit as malfoy as it can get even with the snowman holding the signature smirk.

"There we are, little Mr Snowman now has a mummy and a daddy who love him very much "draco said proudly looking at his craftsmanship.

"What do you say Daniel?" Hermione said smiling. Daniel hugged Draco again giving him a kiss. A thank you that surely made Hermione proud.

The trio spent the afternoon watching films in the family room which Hermione had never seen. Daniel was snuggled in between them as they watched toy story munching of popcorn. However concentration was soon lost when the thrill of throwing the popcorn at his mother and Draco become much more important. By the end of the film Draco and Hermione were covered in the sticky popcorn laughing while Daniel was laughing and smirking before running away and hiding behind the sofa. Popcorn was stuck in all of their hair.

"Daniel come here sweetheart "Hermione said sweetly. Daniel giggled and inched forward. "Come here" Daniel crept closer and Hermione picked him up and started to tickle him causing him to squeal with laughter. Draco joined in with the tickling until he decided that it would be better to tickle Hermione causing an outright tickling war.

"I... I... give in... give... stop ... please" she said between sobs of laughter. The boys stopped. Hermione sat up and whacked Draco on the arm.

"That was uncalled for Mr. Malfoy"

"Ah but you loved it and you know it" Draco said smirking high fiving Daniel.

"I'm worried about you two I really am" Hermione replied trying to stand up.

"Uh no, now what have I said about walking and standing up. Sit back down" Draco said

"No" Hermione replied stubbornly as she tried again. She was wobbly that was for sure but she wasn't going to let anyone tell what to do. She didn't however expect the warm hands circle her waist and help her support herself.

"God Granger really you can't wait" Draco said whispering in her ear. Hermione could feel the heat from his body radiating off him due to how close he was. She closed her eyes trying to gain balance. Draco held her steady.

"Now you are going to come and sit back on the popcorn filled sofa with your son and me and not complain. You aren't ready to walk yet. "Draco said. He could tell that she was having a battle in her mind.

"Fine you win" she growled and he smirked quickly picking her up and plonking her on his lap on the sofa

"There now that was not hard was it?" Draco beamed a brilliant smile at her frowned expression. "I don't know why but I want to call you something different from Hermione"

"Mud blood" Hermione sarcastically retorted crossing her arms. Draco didn't take any notice and brought her in closer to his chest.

"No I was thinking along the lines of Mia or Mione actually. Hermione sounds too formal. Daniel which one do you think. Mione?"

Daniel shook his head and made a funny face. Draco laughed.

"Will take that as a no then"

"Harry and Ginny and the weasleys call me Mione. I think Daniel doesn't want you to call me that" Hermione said as a matter of factly.

"Well that's understandably, don't want to go with the flow Granger. Seriously even your son knows that" Draco joked but became more serious when he saw her expression.

"Do you like the name mia Daniel?" Daniel nodded.

"Shouldn't I be saying what name I like since you will be talking to me?"

"Uh no and Daniel is a better judge." Draco retorted back with a smirk on his face. Hermione arched an eyebrow. She had lost three times in one day.


	3. Chapter 3

Baby mine chap3

**hey guys i hope you enjoy chapter 3. i'm having to speed up draco and hermoine's relationship since i want christmas to be really big etc and so i'm sorry if you wanted a really slow romance etc but it wont happen too fast so dont worry, please review! Enjoy :)**

Hermione carried up a sleepy Daniel in her arms with Draco in tow. He had fallen asleep after the fourth film and popcorn fight that day. She had finally won over the fact that she could walk though she could hear Draco grumbling behind her and could l his hands close to her waist to make sure she didn't fall.

She went through the door that Draco instructed and into her son's bedroom. She gasped. The room was blue and the ceiling was enchanted to look like a dark starry sky. Little quidditch players flew around the room sprinkling star dust. Toys were everywhere wizard and muggle. There was a wooden wardrobe in the corner as well as a chair. Hermione carried her little man over to the oak bed and tucked him under the deep blue duvet which held the same moving picture as his ceiling. She kissed his forehead.

"Night night sweetheart. Mummy loves you so much. "Hermione whispered, pulling some of his hair out of his eyes and stroking his cheek. Hermione didn't say anything when she saw Draco come over behind her and then stroke his little head a little before picking up a teddy bed and placing it next to the sleeping child. He then placed a hand on her shoulder. She leant back into his chest.

She felt safe near him and yet she never expected that she would. Draco was the ex deatheater to her, a killer. Yet she couldn't place it but she liked the way he wanted to help her. She liked the way he argued against her and won when it came to her health. He played with her son like it was her own. She knew it wouldn't last of course and that soon Daniel and she would leave but hopefully Daniel would be able to see him more often.

As she left the room she felt the slytherin behind her. She turned around to be met with his grey orbs. He was extremely close.

"Well... uh goodnight Draco" Hermione said looking down quickly. Pink flushing her cheeks. She suddenly felt arms around her and her head was on his chest.

"Night mia." Draco said before letting go. Hermione felt a little lost with the sudden loss of contact but didn't say anything as she quickly ran down the corridor.

()()()()()()()

Draco watched as Hermione fled the corridor in a great hurry. Pink tinting her cheeks. He smiled. He had wanted to kiss her but wasn't going to make it awkward at all. He turned back to shut the door to Daniel's room. He was a good kid. Draco smiled at what he had done today. Once the door clicked shut he made his way to his own room to get a decent night sleep. Well that was what he wanted. Ever since that day when she had fed Hermione porridge he couldn't get the beautiful woman out of his mind. Just thinking of her made him aroused. He had tried to be careful around Hermione however that seemed to be failing since his impulses frequently took over.

He decided that a hot shower would do the trick and so quickly stripped down. He felt the hot water beat against his back and he started the lather up. He closed his eyes and sighed. The sudden picture of Hermione naked walking into the shower and running his hands over his body came to his head. She washed him all over. Draco sighed. Just anywhere and closing his eyes made him imagine her. Imagined her being his. He looked down and saw that he was standing to attention. He grunted. He needed a quick release if he was to get any sleep. He closed his eyes again and pictured Hermione against the shower wall enticing him. The water ran down the valley of her breasts, her milky skin gleaming. Her nipples were erect and pink wanting to be suckled.

Draco pumped harder groaning. The water still poured on his face and he could feel it getting cooler as the hot water gradually ran out.

"Hermione..." he groaned as he released his load panting. He stopped the shower and grabbed the towel. He shouldn't be having these thoughts. Daniel probably has a father who she still loves even though they aren't married. She probably still hates him and would never feel the way that he did. Draco found a pair of boxers and quickly slipped them on before jumping into bed.

()()()()()()()()

Draco woke up abruptly. He thought he had heard a scream. He looked at the clock. It was 3 in the morning. There was another scream and Draco quickly grasped his wand and ran out of the room and down the corridor. He quickly checked Daniel's room to find that he was sound asleep meaning that the only person screaming was Hermione since narcissa lived in another wing of the house. Draco ran down to the end and bursts open the door to find Hermione on her bed the sheets everywhere screaming in her sleep.

"Shite" Draco said as he ran over taking note that she had forgotten to take her dreamless sleep potion. "Hermione wake up. Come on" he said soothingly as he tried to stop the thrashing girl. He gathered her up into his arms and started to rub her back. He remembered his mother rubbing his back when he was a little boy and he had nightmares. That was before lucius had cracked down saying that having nightmares made you stronger and that narcissa spoilt him too much.

The thrashing stooped and Draco could see the tears staining her face. The sheets that had been thrown back presented Draco Hermione's toned legs and a lot of milky thigh as her nightdress was hitched up every time she moved around.

"Please stop please... "Hermione sobbed "please... you don't to do to this to a mud blood like me" draco looked shocked at the woman. She must be having nightmares of the war not of her attack. Draco kept rubbing her back saying soothing words. When she had stopped altogether he could hear her shallow breaths and her eyes beginning to flutter open.

"I'm here mia, I won't let anything or anybody hurt you I promise."

Hermione looked up. Tears were dripping off her face onto his bare chest. Draco felt a stab to his heart when he saw the sadness on her face. He wiped a tear away and some hair out of her face.

"It was just a dream mia love; you're going to be alright. No one is going to hurt you I promise" Draco said quietly. Hermione nodded and rested her head back down on his shoulder.

"I had an awful dream Draco"

"I know but you are safe now" Draco said rubbing her arms and back. Hermione was firmly snuggled into his chest. He was trying to stay in control. Her sobs racked her whole body. He pushed some of the hair out of her face. "I will keep you safe. Don't you worry go back to sleep. I'll make the pain go away"

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. She could feel Draco's lips on the top of her head. She was so frightened. She dreamt of the night at malfoy manor during the war. Being tortured by bellatrix's. That fateful two hours that left her abused, broken and pregnant with Daniel.

_She was dragged into the dark room scarred and alone but trying to fight her way out with the small amount of energy she had left. She was thrown in the huddle of other woman. Some as young as 13. She looked at them. Tears were streaking down their faces as they cried not knowing where they were. They were muggles. She then remembered being pulled away from the group as many hooded figures surged in taking the girl they wanted to destroy. _

_She was thrust into the hands of what seemed to be a boy of the same age as her but by this time she couldn't really tell what was up or down. He had picked her up and slowly placed on the ground. Hermione tried to punch him but he grasped her hand tightly but not too tight. _

"_If you stop trying to fight I can fight and help you. I know I will hurt you but I will get you to safety as soon as I can. You fighting me will make them kill you faster" he whispered quickly. He then put her hand down. Hermione wanted to scream but knew that there was no use. _

"_I'm sorry for what I've got to do to you. Close your eyes and dream of another place please while I do this. Then it will be over. I will never forget what I will do and will regret it for the rest of my life" he tore the rags covering the lower part of her body. Hermione closed her eyes praying that this wasn't happening. She could feel him opening her legs wider and wider until it almost hurt. She tried to dream of an ocean but it was constantly being drowned out by girl's screams of pain and the terrible sound of the man above her unzipping his pants. _

_He slide into her breaking her cleanly. Hermione tried to scream but nothing came. A solitary tear rolled down her cheek as she sobbed. _

"_Shhh don't cry. I'll take the pain away. I'll make it better, I promise. I'll keep you safe. Just let me do this" the man whispered to her and kissed the tear away. Hermione felt searing pain in her lower body which started to dim down to a constant ache. Her body was tired and broken and she waited patiently for him to burst his load. She wanted to fight against him but knew that it was no use. She had no life left to live for._

_When he had finished she remembered being picked up and carried up into the light. She blinked at the sudden brightness and felt like she was in heaven as she was placed on the silk bed sheets. _

"_Tinky clean her up then show her the passage." The voice spoke. Her vision had gone blurry and the next thing she knew everything was black. _

()()()()()()()()()()()

Daniel walked down the corridor to his mother's room. He had tried Draco's to find that he wasn't there and so had decided to wake up his mother but the only way he knew how when she slept in, jumping on her. When he opened the door however he smiled as he saw his mummy and "daddy" fast asleep cuddling each other. His mummy had a smile on her face so he was happy. He stopped and aimed for the bed rearing him up to go. He did the run up and leaped landing smack bang in the middle of the couple.

"Daniel go back to sleep" Hermione mumbled eyes still closed as she snuggled into Draco's chest further. Draco groaned when Daniel poked him.

"What's wrong Daniel?" Draco groaned opening his eyes a little. Daniel was above him smiling a big toothy grin. Draco tried to smile back but when he looked at the clock he frowned.

"Its 5:30 Daniel sleep for a little longer. "Draco then turned Hermione over so that he was spooning her and placed Daniel in front of his mother. Hermione immediately sighed contently when she felt Draco's hand sneak back round her waist again and Daniel snuggle into her.

Draco closed his eyes and brought Hermione closer to him. He wanted to have this precious moment before she probably yelled at him and screamed and shouted. She could probably feel his erection poking her backside but he didn't care. He must be in a dream and so breathed in the scent of her hair as he succumbed back to slumber.

()()()()()()()()(

Hermione had woken up to Daniel asleep snuggled into her chest and Draco spooning her from behind. She smiled and slowly woke up her child not trying to wake up the malfoy.

"Daniel sweetie. It's time to wake up. "Daniel opened his eyes and smiled before kissing her cheek. "Morning honey. Can you go and play for a little while mummy gets dressed and wakes up everyone else and then she will make you breakfast. Ok?" Daniel nodded and scampered off, closing the door behind him.

Hermione sighed as she turned around. Something had changed last night and she didn't know whether her feelings had changed towards the blonde because she was just desperate and needed to get a life or whether it was an actual attraction that had been building up over the last couple of days. She looked up at Draco's peaceful face. He looked adorable when he slept almost like Daniel. She pushed some hair out of his eyes before taking a deep breath and kissing his cheek. She could feel his hard erection against her thigh and smirked. She kissed his cheek again earning a twitch.

"Good morning sunshine. Are you going to get up for me?" Hermione whispered. Draco mumbled and turned over taking Hermione with him since he had her in a tight embrace. She was now on his chest in probably what you could all a compromising position, straddling him especially since her nightdress had ridded up and she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Draco darling it's time to get up. Come on sleepyhead. "Hermione knew that he was semi awake now. She was about to kiss his cheek again but before she knew it he had turned his head causing her lips to brush against his. Hermione felt the electricity shock from it run down her spine. Draco opened his eyes.

"Um... good..." Hermione started but was cut off when his lips crashed to hers. Her hands found his hair and her fingers weaved into his tendrils. The kiss was passionate but sweet.

Draco couldn't believe he was kissing the girl that had haunted his dreams for the last couple of nights. He was kissing her and she liked it. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she easily obliged and he explored her mouth. His hands now cupped her butt which was bare making his erection strain more against his tented boxers knowing that she had nothing on underneath.

They finally broke apart, staring into each other's eyes

"Good morning mia" he whispered back before kissing her again.

"Come on let's get some breakfast" she murmured against his lips. She got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom, and shut the door. She sank down to the floor and giggled. She didn't know that in the next room Draco was punching the air in rejoicing but trying to be as quiet as possible. She got her dressing gown and put her hair up in a messy bun before quickly brushing her teeth. When she came out of the bathroom she couldn't see Draco anywhere. However she was then swept literally of her feet and into his arms.

"Well hello there Mr. Malfoy"

"Miss granger how lovely to see you" he murmured. He was wearing a charcoal grey silk dressing gown to match hers. He carried her downstairs to find Daniel sitting at the coffee table of the family room drawing and watching cartoons.

"Draco let me down" Hermione said as she wanted to see what Daniel was doing. "What are you doing Daniel darling?" Daniel looked up and smiled. Hermione peered over her son's paper to see that he was writing his Christmas list.

"Are you writing your christmas list so that Father Christmas brings what you want?" Daniel nodded. Hermione smiled and grabbed a piece of paper and a crayon of her own.

"I better write mine too then so that they can get posted. Hmm now what should mummy ask for Christmas?" Hermione sat down sat to the little boy and scooted him on to her lap. Draco looked at the two of them. He had only a vague idea of who Father Christmas was and it was deemed a muggle myth in his eyes.

"I'm going to make us some coffee and waffles. You two write your lists and then I'll write mine okay?"

Hermione and Daniel nodded going back to their pieces of paper. When Draco came back in bearing waffles and steaming coffee. Hermione immediately jumped up hugging him before looking hungrily as the tray.

"It smells delicious draco. Well done. Look Daniel look at we we've got for breakfast!" Daniel started to jump up and down. "Let's sit down and move this colouring stuff so that we have enough room to put the tray down. Daniel immediately followed his mother's orders stacking the paper neatly in a pile and picking up all of the crayons.

"Well done mate." Draco said putting down the tray and putting Daniel on his lap. "You can have first pick of the impeccable delicious malfoy waffles. They are the best in the world. "

Draco got a plate and filled it up and then dribbled chocolate sauce and topped it with a strawberry and whipped cream. Daniel was wide eyed with amazement.

"There we go little man. One waffles a la malfoy" Draco declared putting the plate in front of Daniel's watering mouth. He instantly grabbed a mouth and fork and ravished the plate.

"Mmmm draco these are really good" Hermione said almost moaning as she took a bit of her plate of waffles.

"I'm pleased you like it." Draco beamed. "You've got a bit of."

"Where?" Hermione said almost frantically trying to wipe her face. Draco chuckled.

"There" he said wiping it off. Hermione blushed and Daniel giggled. "Now tell me what you guys got on your Christmas lists since we can go and pick up some presents."

"Yes that sounds like a good idea. What do you think Daniel should be go christmas shopping to get all of the presents for uncle harry aunty Ginny, narcissa" Daniel nodded and ran upstairs to get dressed with cream all over his face and chocolately lips. The minute he shut the door, Hermione looked at his Christmas list.

"Hmmm, books... "

"Which books?"

"George and the dragon, fairytales it seems and a book on brooms it seems by the picture. I see that's your influence"

"What every boy loves flying it's in their blood"

"Hmm we'll see. He also wants some toy cars, some Lego and a castle with some knights. I think Father Christmas can get him those" Draco smiled and wrapped his hand around her waist bringing her onto his lap.

"And what do you want for Christmas?" he murmured in her ear.

"Hmm I don't know. I haven't asked for anything"

"We'll see"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione replied pouting Draco chuckled and kissed her cheek

"It means that you won't be getting anything for Christmas that is for sure. " Hermione arched her eyebrow at him in a daring manner.

"Mia" he breathed again before eating a strawberry "would you like to have dinner with me this evening"

"Don't I already have dinner with you every night Draco"

"Yes but just we to... like a... like" Draco rubbed the back of his neck. He had never cracked up in front of a girl before.

"Like a date perhaps" Hermione replied giving him a look and then put on a funny face which brought the immediate awkwardness out of the room. Draco nodded.

"So is that a yes?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded making Draco smirk earning him a hit from a nearby cushion.

"Don't look so smug malfoy otherwise I won't go."

"Ah you will. you can't resist me" Draco whispered in her ear making her shudder.

**please review. i hoped you enjoyed it will try and update quicker next time but i have just been so busy**


	4. Chapter 4

Baby mine chap 4

**hey guys. heres the next chapter. sorry that's it short but i am trying as fast as i can but getting ready to go back to normal life which is busy as ever so update may not be as regular as normal but i will try my hardest. please review!**

"You ready honey" Hermione cooed to Daniel as she fastened his coat and popped his hat on his head. He nodded back. "Can you help mummy put her hat on?" Daniel took her cream hat and slowly sunk it onto her head and then wiped the curls out of her face. He smiled at her, causing her to laugh and pick him up and kiss him.

"Come then little man, let's go and find Draco"

"No need I'm here" Draco called as he walked into the foyer putting on his scarf. "Are we ready to go?" Hermione and Daniel nodded. Draco picked up his house keys and wallet before holding the door open for the others.

"I thought we would go the muggle way today and take the bus or train what do you think? Both are just down the road. "

"That sounds a wonderful idea Draco." Hermione replied putting Daniel on her hip and taking his hand.

They trudged down to the end of the drive, snow crunching underneath their boots. Draco started to hum Christmas songs. Hermione laughed at him.

"Hey why are you laughing at me? He pouted but then pulled a funny face causing Hermione and Daniel to laugh at him more.

"Nothing Draco doesn't worry" Hermione replied innocently though sniggering. Draco went back to humming again although he could hear the woman next to him almost cracking up with trying to keep quiet. Daniel however didn't get the hint and was giggling every time Draco looked away from them.

Draco stopped humming and sighed. Hermione's gloved hand felt warm encased in his own and he rubbed his thumb up and down hers subconsciously.

"Jingle bells Draco smells Hermione is super cool. Daniel is adorable and has really cool shoes hey! " Hermione sung, causing Draco to whirl around. Hermione started to laugh and she put Daniel down as they run away. Draco sighed. They sniggered at him when he hummed jingle bells and then she sings a version taking the Mick out of him.

"You know that doesn't make any sense" he called to them before throwing a snowball in their direction

"Actually I think it is a pretty good version so far. Of course it is a work in progress. "Hermione replied cheekily before picking up Daniel again who was playing in the snow. Draco shook his head at them before taking her hand again. They had reached the bus stop. Hermione though had decided to keep singing her little version of jingle bells much to Daniel's amusement and Draco annoyance.

"Jingle bells Draco smells and makes good waffles. They are very tasty all covered in syrup and chocolate!"

"Oh dear. That one was worse than the other one."

"Oh I could go all day with this one draco dear. Couldn't I Daniel darling!" Daniel nodded his head as they saw the bus pull up. The doors slowly opened. "Ready sweetheart. 1...2...3 wee up we go" Hermione called as he helped Daniel up swinging him on her arms causing him to giggle. "Do you want to give your money to the bus driver?"

Daniel handed over the gold and silver coins to the driver who smiled at him.

"There we go darling lets go and sit down. Jingle bells, slytherin smells, Gryffindor rules. Red is best better than the rest. Green is not so cool" Hermione sat down and placed Daniel firmly on her lap. There was only another person on the bus and that was an old lady sitting a couple of rows in front on the other side.

"Right guys "Draco said but before he could say anything Hermione went back into song again with Daniel clapping along and laughing.

"Oh jingle bells draco smells. Daniel is cute. He beat Draco at a snowball match and covered him in snow woo" Hermione laughed and even Draco chuckled at that one. He had fun playing with Daniel in the snow. Draco then smirked. He knew a way to get Hermione back.

"Jingle bells Hermione smells, she isn't super cool, Gryffindor sucks, their colour is yuck and she's a know it all" Draco sang swished his arms about like he was conducting an orchestra. Daniel started to snort with how much he was laughing. Hermione looked at Draco with a mock glare before laughing.

Daniel got down and started to walk up the aisle.

"Daniel honey is careful for mummy, I want you to hold on the pole there alright?" the little boy nodded as he slowly made his was down the bus looking out of the window. He waved at the old woman.

"Hello there little one" she cooed back. She then turned her head to Hermione and Draco "he's adorable, I remember when my son was his age."

"Thank you. He is he" Hermione cocked her head to one side with a small smile on her face.

"What's your name then?" the old woman asked Daniel. He looked at her and then at his mummy again.

"His name is Daniel" Draco replied. "He can't talk but he understands everything that you tell him"

"Oh that a shame" the old woman replied and looked back at Daniel. "Well hello Daniel, I'm Maud. How old are you?" Daniel showed up four fingers on his hand.

"Wow Four! That means that you are a big boy now aren't you. Are you looking forward to christmas?"

Daniel nodded his head excitedly and then pointed at the old lady

"Am I?" he nodded "well yes I am. I get to spend it with my little boy and girl and their little boys and girls" Daniel smiled before waving goodbye and walking back to his mummy and daddy

"He is sweet. It's a shame that he can't talk"

"Yes but he is a character enough. You can tell what he is saying through so many different ways." Hermione chuckled

"You are a very good father" the old woman said as the bus came to a stop. Hermione didn't know what to say to the old woman

"Thank you. This is our stop I'm afraid. Daniel say goodbye to this lady here. I hope you have a lovely Christmas. Merry christmas" Draco said as he picked up Daniel. Hermione was close behind.

"Merry Christmas" the woman called "I hope Father Christmas brings everything you want"

"I hope so too" Hermione said.

The trio stood outside a book shop in a street near the leaky cauldron. They waved to the bus and the old woman.

"Well come on you two we don't want you to get cold" Draco said starting to walk but stopped when he realised that Hermione wasn't following him.

"Mia?" he saw her with her nose pressed against the glass.

"My book. They sell my book" she said with awe. Draco looked where she was pointing. There it was with a positively slytherin green cover with silver writing on the front. Draco smirked. It was called deception.

"What's it about?"

"Ah you will need to read it find out, Draco"

"I've read some of your other books" Draco replied defiantly. Hermione arched her eyebrow at him.

"What I have. I remember when all of those stories penned by Fianna hermonica grange circled the school. It wasn't hard to figure out they were you. Your middle name is fianna and you slightly changed your first name."

"How do you know my middle name?" Draco then looked sheepish. He wouldn't dare tell her that he used to have a crush on her when he was at school. He relished the fact that she was head girl with him although she left school after two months. Which he realised now was because she was pregnant with Daniel. He remembered getting Ginny drunk with blaise. Ginny then blurted out everybody's secrets including her own. This included Hermione's Spanish middle name as her mother was called fianna.

"Well draco I'm waiting" Hermione said tapping her foot.

"Um... well... in seventh year just after you left i was depressed and so ginny, blaise, harry adn i all got a bit drunk and ginny showed us a picture of you her and her mother when you went to spain one year. I don't know and Ginny then decided to tell us all about you and how your middle name is fianna, how you can speak about seven languages etc. She was pretty pissed and blaise kept going on about how he wanted a piece of your mother etc. It was kind of gross." Hermione looked a little shocked but then laughed.

"Blaise is an ass malfoy I don't know how your friends with him. " Hermione replied. Draco looked relived although he didn't her that Ginny had spurted about every little piece of Hermione's love life she could including her crush on Draco when Ginny found a picture of Hermione with Ron. He could hear the redhead's voice in his head now.

"_She didn't like my brother the way he liked her. I don't blame her to be honest. I knew though that she had a secret crush on you malfoy. It was just natural...Hermione always went against the norm. Ooo look theirs me and harry dancing"_

"Well come on then let's go Christmas shopping" Hermione said walking towards the leaky cauldron leaving Draco still staring at the book. Draco jolted out of his memory of Ginny and ran after her.

**please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Baby mine chap 5

It was a two hours before the malfoys annual Christmas ball. Hermione bit her lip looking at the clothes staring back at her. Draco had gone out the day before to her little two bed apartment to gather all of the clothes and Daniels even though he refused. She hadn't seen him for the rest of the day.

She couldn't find an outfit to wear suitable enough for this black tie event. She was thinking of not going at all at this rate. All she had was a frumpy looking black dress which wasn't appropriate at all. She decided to have a hot bath and then get Daniel ready for the party. He was so excited to be going to a proper party. She walked into the large bathroom and started the taps pouring in some scented bubble bath and dimmed the lights. She got the bath up high and stripped down. She relished the hot temperature, closing her eyes and relaxing back.

Thoughts flitted through her head. Thoughts of Draco, the night when she forgot to take a dreamless sleep. He came and gathered her up into his arms not asking questions, soothing her. She had felt so safe in his arms. At home. She wouldn't admit it to herself though that she had feelings for malfoy though. She remembered her once school girl crush she had on the blonde snake and she wasn't going to let that come back. She had only known him for 3 days if you didn't count the 3 days she was out for the count or when he was a snivelling stuck up snob in Hogwarts. She remembered getting butterflies as she put her head on his bare chest.

She then thought about yesterday. She had had so much fun Christmas shopping with him. He had distracted Daniel long enough for her to buy all of his Christmas presents as well as some others not on the list. While the boys got some hot chocolate she was also able to buy Draco a present from herself and Daniel. She had no idea what he liked but since he had looked after her and Daniel she felt that she needed to get him something big. She had noticed that he was deeply interested in muggle technology when before they could enter the leaky cauldron she was dragged in to the nearby apple store to gaze at iphones and i pads. When Hermione asked him why he didn't buy one the answer was well i can't work muggle contraptions. They were banned in my house until my father died. Hermione immediately brought an iphone, an ipad and a macbook air and decided that she was going to teach him how to use it.

She sighed as the warm water relaxed her muscles. Last night was amazing. She had a midnight picnic with Draco out under the gazebo in the snow covered gardens. Daniel was fast asleep back at the house with narcissa and the many house elves to look after him. They had danced under the stars, had snowball fights and made snow angels like they were little children again. He held her in his arms again that night since they both decided after a couple of hours sleeping apart that the only way they would get any sleep would be in the same bed.

Hermione smiled as she got the soap and started to wash herself. Everything in her life seemed to be good. She had a gorgeous son. She and Draco seemed to be becoming more than a couple as each day progressed. Of course she knew who her attacker was but she wasn't going to tell anyone until she was ready. Draco had understood this although she could see his curiosity as well as his curiosity as to who Daniel's father is.

Daniel's father. Well Hermione didn't really know who he was either. To her knowledge he could be dead where she had killed him during the war. Her brows furrowed as she remembered that terrible night.

"I'll take the pain away i promise. I'll keep you safe"

Hermione gasped. Fuck. She knew who Daniel's father was. That voice. She banged her head on the back of the bath. Suddenly the little boy ran into the bathroom.

"Daniel honey!" Hermione said shocked. She quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself as she got out. Daniel however slipped in the process and started to cry.

"Daniel darling oh come here." Hermione cooed picking him up and cuddling him. She walked into her bedroom to find Draco putting on some cufflinks but failing sitting on the bed.

"Is everything alright?" he asked worried but then his eyes bulged as he saw that Hermione's towel was slipping off her wet body.

"Daniel came in while i was in the bath and slipped. Oh don't cry Dan sweetie. Tell mummy where it hurts" Daniel pointed to his knee and his finger. Hermione pulled up his trousers to see a little red mark.

"oh my poor baby" Hermione said before kissing it better" there mummy gave it a magical kiss to make it all better" Daniel smiled weakly and Draco handed him a tissue to blow his nose.

"Mia your towel" Draco said rapidly before turning around facing away from her. Hermione noticed why Draco wasn't being helpful as her towel laid on the floor. She blushed and picked it up quickly before wrapping herself up again.

"Now Daniel honey why don't you go and see what is going on downstairs and ask nana cissy to dance. How about that. She'll give you a magical kiss as well i expect." Daniel jumped down and ran out of the room. Draco was still fumbling with his cuffs.

"draco." He tried but failed to get the cufflink through. He felt her hands help him.

"Draco look at me" he looked up at her and into her brown eyes. "Shouldn't i be more embarrassed than you?" he nodded his head didn't say anything. Hermione shook her head before sitting next to him.

"I know that this is a bad time but i haven't given you an explanation as to who Daniel's father is. "

"Why? Does he want to see him?"

"No nothing like that. Don't worry. I was raped draco." Draco clenched his fists together and standing up grabbing his wand.

"By who? Cause I'll kill him" he said through gritted teeth. "Will he be here tonight?"

"No draco sits down. I was raped her in the dungeons when i was captured before the final battle. My rapist is probably dead or in Azkaban" ok Hermione was telling a white lie as she did know who his father was but she wasn't going to tell Draco just yet. His arms wrapped around her waist and he brought her close. "Anyway Draco. I've forgiven him and even thanked him. Do you want to why? Because he gave me Daniel. He gave me the most precious gift he could give me"

"I'm sorry that you got hurt that night. I'm sorry that I've hurt you in the past. "Draco whispered. Into her neck. The towel was slipping off again and he felt her bare back and chest pressed against him. "I won't let anyone hurt you again i promise."

Hermione sighed against him. She thought she would feel better telling him but not actually telling him the name of her rapist made it almost worse.

"I know you will. Now let me get ready alright. "She whispered kissing his forehead.

"Thank you for telling me"

"I needed to tell someone. Harry knows and he told Ginny. No one else does though." Hermione then picked up the towel and walked back to the bathroom. Draco watched her ass swish back side to side. God she was beautiful. He took in a deep breath.

Draco couldn't believe that someone would perform such a terrible deed on this gorgeous girl. He finally put his other cufflink on and then got out a dress that he had brought for Hermione to wear. It was in his favourite colour and he could tell by her face a couple of hours ago when she was rooting through all the clothes he brought back she had nothing to wear. He left her to get dressed and walked back to his room to get his tux jacket. However when he opened his wardrobe he found a brand new jacket that he had never seen before. He grasped the note peeping out of the pocket

_Something for you to wear this evening which i thought you might like. Mia x_

Draco looked at the jacket. It was definitely expensive and it matched his trousers perfectly. Inside was customised lining which was mixture of deep blue and slytherin green silk. Silver birds were painted on it.

He slipped it on. It fitted him perfectly.

"Draco what's this?"

"I could ask the same question" Draco replied when Hermione walked in holding the dress.


	6. Chapter 6

Baby mine chap 6

**hey guys sorry that i havent updated in so long but i've been so busy lately and so updates may take longer than usual. i hope you like this chapter and i knw its short but i will try and make up for it next time. just want to say thank you for all of the people who have liked this story and reviewed it, made it their favorite story, author adn story alerts etc. it means a lot to me that you enjoy my writing. please review!**

Hermione walked down the stairs nervously. She had never been to a malfoy ball before and had shied away from any ministry invites meaning that she hadn't been to a ball since she was in fourth year. Daniel had escorted narcissa into the room, decked in his little tuxedo. Draco had even slicked his hair back to make him look smart and certainly a mini malfoy.

She held her head up high as she gracefully walked down the swirling stairs to the foyer. She felt like a million dollars. The dress that Draco had given her felt soft against her skin. It was a dark red silk Grecian strapless column dress. It was simple and elegant. Her hair was pulled up into chiffon with tendrils framing her face. She had found four velvet boxes on her dressing table before she went down. One was a diamond wreath necklace. Hermione fingered it with awe. She had never seen such a more beautiful piece of jewellery. When she clasped it around her neck it felt like it wasn't there and she then remembered how it probably had so many charms on it that it would help the wearer as much as possible. She opened the second to find matching diamond earrings. The third had a matching bracelet to the necklace finishing off the set. It was fourth one that had Hermione curious. When she opened it she gasped. Inside was the most beautiful hair clip. It was diamond and pearl encrusted flowers. She placed it at the back of her chiffon.

She could see Draco's hair at the bottom of the stairs. As she came more into view she also noticed harry, Ginny glowing with pregnancy and blaise talking.

"Mione?" it was harry. He walked forward as she walked down the last couple of steps.

"Harry! How lovely it is to see you!" Hermione replied kissing his cheek. Draco turned around with a large smile on his face.

"Mia" he breathed. She looked breathtaking. He beamed at her and offered her his hand which she took on the last couple of steps.

"Mione you're here!" called Ginny. The pregnant redhead hugged the brunette fiercely. "Are you feeling better? You never come to these events why the sudden change? Where's Daniel? Why did you come down the stairs?" Ginny gushed trying to fit in every question possibly.

"Calm down gin I'll explain everything. Just start with your most important question first and yes I am fine since I wouldn't be here if I wasn't" Draco coughed trying to cover up his little snigger. Hermione glared at him.

"Well everyone why don't we go through to the ballroom." He said trying to avert the attention from himself. Ginny immediately took Hermione's arm although Draco wanted to take her hand but stopped himself.

"So mione tell me all. You never told me you were coming to this event. You never came to any ministry events before."

"Well draco persuaded me to come actually. It's a long story. And anyway I have been busy for the last couple of events. Daniel was young."

"He still is"

"Yes but he can come to this sort of event. And anyway Daniel and Draco put up an argument about Daniel coming so I gave in."

"Why did draco argue with you? And wait when did you start calling him Draco?"

"Well I met him in diagon alley and I slipped and he helped him up. We got talking and he invited me and Daniel. I then explained how I didn't really attend these kinds of things and Daniel was too young but Draco wouldn't have it." Hermione was lying through her teeth and she grabbed some champagne from the bar and gulped it down. She looked over and saw Draco chasing Daniel round the room.

"I see well at least you and Draco are getting along. Harry really wants you two to get on since as he's minister he has a lot more to do with draco." Hermione nodded relived that her friend believed her lie.

"So how are you Ginny? Any news? You look stunning tonight" Ginny did look stunning and was glowing to perfection. She was wearing a gold dress which concealed the large bump greatly although it was pretty obvious. Her bright red hair was in a French plat with gold ribbon weaved through it.

"I feel fat mione; don't lie about how I look. I have to make the public appearance though. What I what right now is a big portion of fish and chips instead of these little canapé thingies but harry won't let me have any. "

"Well I know that there are some fish ones which are fried and there are some fried prawns. Somewhere. How's harry?"

"Really oh goodie I could do with some of those." She replied her eyes hungry as she prowled the room for any elves carrying trays of food "Harry is good. You know work and more work. He's worried that once the baby comes he will be a bad father since as the minister of magic he doesn't have a lot of time."

"Oh I'm sure harry will be the perfect father. He is around Daniel and he's a handful. Don't worry Ginny" Ginny smiled at her friend.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Your baby has the perfect set of parents it could ask for" Ginny hugged Hermione tightly.

"Oh mione thank you so much"

"Ladies" it was Draco. He was carrying Daniel in his arms and harry was next to him.

"Ah Daniel darling come to mummy. She wants to dance with her smart little boy come on" Hermione cooed taking Daniel of draco and swiftly gliding to the dance floor where she twirled around and swayed while Daniel was giggling on her hip.

Harry kissed Ginny's forehead and wrapped his hand around her waist as the three of them watched Hermione and Daniel "dance"

"I don't know how she does it" said harry. Ginny and Draco nodded in agreement.

"I don't know how she can live her day to day life without ever thinking of what would have happened if she didn't have Daniel" Ginny whispered. "How she can have a smile on her face every day. How she survived being a single mother"

"She doesn't" Draco said softly.

"What?" It was harry looking curiously

"She has nightmares and screams in the night. She gets by for him and no one else, he is all that matters to her" before harry and Ginny could say anymore Draco left and walked over to his mia.

"How does he know that?"

"I think they aren't telling us something." Ginny replied. "And I'm going to find out what" the couple watched Draco.

"Daniel I'm sorry to be mean but I would really like to dance with your mummy would you mind? I think nana cissy would really like you to go and ask her to dance. Or aunty Ginny" Daniel nodded and jumped down as Draco took Hermione's hand. A slow song started to play and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You are the most beautiful woman here mia. Everyone is staring at you" he whispered in her ear as she buried her head into his chest.

"Are you sure it's not just all of those girls jealous that I'm stealing their drakey away from them" he shuddered at the nickname given to him by the many girls of slytherin at Hogwarts.

"Ah but I only have eyes for you so I wouldn't even notice. And anyway they don't even compare to you." Draco twirled her around and brought her back to his chest again. Hermione then spotted Daniel bringing narcissa onto the dance floor and harry Ginny.

"He is a true gentleman. We have taught him well. Almost a true malfoy" Draco said as he watched the little boy try and take narcissa in a waltz like position. Hermione looked up at him in shock.

"Um... yes... a proper malfoy..." she stuttered. Draco looked at her worried.

"Are you alright mia?"Hermione nodded her head not trusting herself to speak." Is it your ankle? I knew that you may not be fully healed. Come on. "Hermione could fell that Draco was about to pick her up. She quickly shook her head.

"Draco don't please. If you do I will... i will... Not let you sleep in the same bed as me tonight. "She stuttered. Draco stopped and looked at her arching an eyebrow.

"Says the woman who came into my bed last night since she wanted someone to hold her." Hermione hit him.

"My ankle is fine. Don't worry about me. If I disappear it's because I've gone upstairs alright?" Draco nodded. "Now put your hands on my waist and dance with me" she whispered the last part seductively low in his ear. She could fell him smirk as he did what he was told and brought her closer.

"I see how you want to play it"

"And how do I want to play it Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione replied raising her eyebrow. Draco tightened his grip on her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. She noticed that a lot people were watching her dance. Ministry officials. Many pureblood socialites looked at her with envy painted on their faces. They should be dancing with him. The pureblood slytherin prince.

_They should be dancing with him. Not the mud blood me. Maybe he's just being nice to me because of what happened._

Hermione gasped. She wanted to get out of his arms. She felt so foolish dancing with him. Of course he was just doing it for charity. Why else? He didn't kiss her because he wanted to. The song gradually came to a close and when the last note played Hermione detached her from his grasp.

"Mia are you alright?" Hermione didn't reply. Tears were brimming her eyes. She quickly ran out of the ballroom leaving a confused. Tears poured down her face as she ran down the corridors. She was trying to find a place to hide. She burst through the doors of the library and sunk into the corner. Sobs racked her body as every emotion ran through her. Sadness, anger, guilt. The memories of her attack, the war, that night in the dungeons flooded back into her mind.

She could hear the ball carry on and the laughter of the guests. She couldn't however hear the approaching footsteps, the calling of her name. Tears blurred her vision and she couldn't control her cries and sobs.

* * *

Draco watched as his mia ran out of the room. He was confused. Why would she run out like that? He looked around to see what could have provoked her and instead just saw Ginny harry, narcissa, blaise and pansy looking at him. He ran out of the room after her but only saw the flash of her red dress as she ran round the corner.

"Malfoy what did you do?" harry said icily. Draco looked round to be met with the hard stare of harry and the scowling face of Ginny their wands drawn.

"I didn't do anything we were dancing and she ran off. "Draco replied defensively. "I've got to find her" he whispered to himself and set off down the corridor.

"Malfoy wait don't go near her" shouted harry as he took off after the blonde. Ginny wanted to run but instead walked after the boys with narcissa who had just walked out holding Daniel.

"MIA? Where are you mia?" Draco called as he sprinted down each corridor slamming each door open to reveal a dark room. None however held the woman he wanted. He could hear harry gaining pace behind him and he knew that he might be a dead man if the Gryffindor ever caught up with him.

He then noticed the open library door.

"Mia?" he could hear sobbing from a corner and could see her vague shadow hunched up. He quickly ran over to her gathering her up into his arms.

"Hey hey shh it's ok" he soothed.

"mal... what are you doing!" harry asked thoroughly shocked and confused as he watched his former enemy calm his best friend down and kiss her forehead. Ginny and narcissa then came in and saw the scene in front of them. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in the peppermint and husky cologne scent that was Draco.

"I..." she tried to talk but between sobs it was hard to get the words right. Draco pulled some hair out of her face and stroked her cheek.

"Mia it's alright come on" Draco said worried as he picked her up. She felt as light as she had when he had first carried her in that dark alleyway.

She clung onto his frame again and tears poured down her cheeks, blackened by her eyeliner.

"Daniel honey mummy's just tired don't worry" narcissa said comforting to the little boy who had a worried expression on his face mirroring Draco.

"Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright" he kept whispering to himself pushing past harry and Ginny and down the corridor.

**please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Baby mine chap 7

**hey guys sorry its taken so long for me to update. i've had so much work, been ill and so havent found the time though so may thoughts about the story ahve been whizzing through my head so i have them all down to post soon. will try adn make the next updeate shorter. please review!**

Draco was worried. After carrying Hermione to her room and giving her a sleeping potion to calm her down her was pacing outside the door.

"Why did she run off like that?" he muttered to himself. He didn't want to go to the ball. The only reason why he was going was because it was a family thing which is was forced to and because she was going to be there.

"Draco?" he turned to see Ginny holding Daniel's hand.

"Oh Ginny. Here let me take Daniel. You're probably worried aren't you little man" Daniel ran over to the blonde who knelt down to be at the same height as him. "There is nothing to worry about Dan. Mummy is going to be ok. She's just a little tired. I'm making sure she's alright. Didn't I promise you that I would take care of her?"

Daniel nodded. Draco gave him a weak smile.

"now why don't you go and get into your Jim jams and get that book we were reading and then we will read it together okay?" draco then stood up to face Ginny while the little boy ran down the corridor.

"Why are you doing this malfoy? Why are Daniel and Hermione staying here?" Ginny asked curiously. Draco didn't know what to say. It seemed like Hermione didn't want them to know of her attack.

"I'm helping a friend Ginny is that wrong? And anyway its mia's business not mine to discuss with you" he replied. Ginny sighed.

"Fine then malfoy but we are staying over to make sure she's alright." Draco nodded

"Sure I'll get the elves to set up a suite for you in the guest wing" he replied. He wanted to somehow be able to get to her first if she needed anything.

Daniel ran up to him carrying his book on cars in his dinosaur pyjamas.

"Ah Danny what have you got there sweetie" cooed Ginny ignoring Draco. Daniel showed her the large book which had fast cars zooming round.

"Come on then Dan lets read you book. Say night to aunty Ginny" Daniel waved at the redhead as Draco picked him up and headed for a bedroom down the corridor which so happened to between his and Hermione's. Ginny eyed the two curiously. She watched as Draco shut the door. She wanted to check on mione but knew that Draco probably had the room under lock and key. She wondered what was going on and decided to wait till morning to get it all out.

()()()()()()()()()(

Hermione woke up to find her staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. She couldn't remember a lot from last night but she could see that her red dress was draped on the chair in the corner and her shoes by the closet door.

She felt refreshed which she wasn't expecting after a ball but she shrugged it off. It seemed it be a beautiful day as the light shone through the frosted windows, icicles dangling over the door. She turned over and found Draco and Daniel. The little boy was lying on Draco's chest; both wore the same peaceful expression on their faces as they slept. Hermione slowly wiped the hair out of Daniel's face and smiled.

"Mia is you alright?" she tilted her head to see Draco's eyes still shut but he was smiling. She could feel his free arm wrap around her waist and pull her in so that her head was in the crook of his neck.

"Mhmmm"

"Go back to sleep for a couple more minutes since you'll be interrogated by potter and the redhead if they are awake." Hermione did as she was told and closed her eyes again.

"Are they still hear then" she whispered dreamily. She didn't want to wake the slightly snoring dinosaur pyjama clad 4 years old. Draco nodded.

"They wouldn't leave and so they stayed over the night to make sure you were ok. Dan and I snuck in after they fell asleep. We wanted to be close" he mumbled stroking her hip.

"That's nice" Hermione yawned back and snuggled in further a smile plastered on her face.

()()()()()()()()()()()(

Ginny slowly crept down the corridor. She had found after Draco had placed Daniel into bed that he and Hermione had been staying at the manor for a couple of days now after her attack from narcissa. She was determined to see her friend before malfoy got the change be all "heroic and police officerish. She was going to talk to her friend about last night and this attack. She malfoys and Daniel have closed doors. She knew that her little godson would probably be up and playing with some toys, however she couldn't hear a sound.

Ginny decided to see what Daniel was up to and so slowly opened his door to be met with darkness and an empty bed. There was no little boy in that room.

"He must be in mione's room" she whispered to herself and she quickly shut the door carrying on down the corridor to the large double doors at the end of the corridor. They were ajar and Ginny could see the outline of Hermione's duvet covered frame. She looked behind her once more to check that the coast was clear before opening the door further. However she got the shock of her life.

There was Hermione snuggled into no other than Draco malfoy like her and harry did when they had first got married. Daniel though was firmly planted on Draco's chest. His heavy breaths could be heard throughout the silent room. They looked happy, almost like a proper family. Ginny smiled faintly hoping that Hermione was happy but was also worried that something bad would happen and that her best friend would have a broken heart and Daniel would be broken.

Ginny didn't know whether to alert the sleeping forms of her presence and demand what was going on or silently exit the room. She decided the latter and slowly shut the door behind her. Lots of the pending questions were answered in her mind.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hermione had kept herself mostly to herself that day after the ball and the incident. Draco had told her what had happened and she was internally grateful that he had picked her up and taken her to bed quickly. Every time she saw harry and Ginny advance for her she quickly excused herself and hid in the library or gave the excuse that she was busy with Daniel. In the end she had spent a lot of time holed up in the malfoy library looking over the malfoy family.

"Hermione I've brought you some lunch" narcissa called. She found the young woman surrounded by stacks of books. Ink on her fingers and her hair was in total disarray. She was biting her lips. She looked like a wild creature as she was still in a thin nightdress and silk nightgown, her brown eyes wide as she absorbed information. Narcissa walked over to the girl and placed the tomato soup down.

"I see you're researching the malfoy family" the young girl nodded and then scribbled down some notes.

"Yes pureblood families are so complex" Hermione replied. "Oh thank you for the soup. Sorry lady malfoy I'm not helping at all. Daniel must be getting a handful. I just..."

"Cant face them?" Hermione nodded narcissa smiled and sat down. "You know you should call me cissy. I'm not lady malfoy that much anyway after all. I was more Mrs. Snape than anything else. "

"Mrs. Snape? I never knew that..."

"That Severus and I were together." Narcissa smirked as Hermione blushed. "My dear Severus and I had been together since we were 14. My marriage to lucius was arranged. Being the second daughter you were told to have a good marriage and then produce grandchildren. It was Andromeda who was allowed to be more of a rebel. "

"I see. Why didn't you divorce lucius though you could have stopped this mayhem" Hermione said determined, the older woman sighed

"Hermione it isn't that I didn't want to it is because I couldn't. It was frowned upon and we were good friends. We cared about each other. Severus and I were soul mates and we were always together and had an everlasting bond until we died. Lucius was soul mates with my sister bellatrix's. When Draco was born and he was done very quickly we allowed each other to see our soul mates."

"I see."

"Yes. Not many people know of the relationships and not many know of the son lucius and bellatrix's had. I think his name was Taurus." Hermione looked at her wide eyed. "Yes the image of lucius I remember, one of the sweetest little boys. Shame he became a deatheater. Isabella and he would have made such a match."

"Isabella?"

"Well you see Severus and I had a daughter Isabella." The older woman then took out the large locket that was around her neck and opened it showing two pictures. One was of a baby Draco that was for sure. The other was of Severus holding a little baby girl.

"She's beautiful" Hermione gushed. She had never realised that Draco had half siblings. Maybe she could meet them somehow.

"Yes my little girl. She passed away when she was 9 in a potions accident. Severus never forgave himself. She had such a love for that art and they both thrived off it" narcissa said sadly.

"I'm so sorry narcissa."

"I got over it years ago. It was a shame for Taurus though. He wanted to marry her since they were the same age. At 9 declaring his love for her imagine that. Of course we didn't say anything about their parentage. When Isabella died he seemed to lose a part of himself. Followed his parent's footsteps in following the dark lord. He did some horrific things. I believe to escape at the end though he changed back to his normal self. The Taurus I knew. But he died on the night you were here during the war. Apparently he hadn't obeyed orders. "Narcissa had a look of disgust written across her face. "He was ordered to rape and kill muggle women as many of them followers did. You couldn't stop it. Their screams still haunt me. I believe that he didn't kill her and so was executed. I personally don't know the full details but it is a terrible waste. All of that bloodshed."

Hermione nodded. Shocked. Taurus. She remembered him. He was in Ginny's year. She remembered all of the girls talking about him. He like Draco was the slytherin prince. She never really talked to him though.

"Do you have a picture of Taurus?"

"Why yes of course he is in the family painting over there." Hermione stood and walked over to the large painting that covered part of the wall. There was lucius, bellatrix's, narcissa and Severus standing tall holding each other's hands smiling. Isabella was between narcissa and Severus in a pink dress, her black hair falling prettily around her face with her mother's striking blue eyes. Draco was in the middle smiling happily. He looked innocent as he stood next to his brother and sister. Taurus was last between his mother and father. He looked the splitting image of lucius almost a clone with the same long blonde hair, slytherin smirk. He looked almost older than the other two. It wasn't that though that unhinged Hermione as she stared at the portrait it was the piercing grey eyes that the shone out from Draco's and Taurus's eyes.

Flashbacks of that night started to rush through Hermione's head and she quickly clung to the table to give herself some support.

"Hermione are you alright?" Hermione tried to get her beating heart under control and her breathing back to normal.

"Yes yes everything is fine"

**Dun Dun Dun Dun... the plot thickens. would love to hear your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

Baby mine chapter 8

**hey guys back again. sorry its another shortish chapter but i'm hoping to post another one later today. i hope you like it. please review since i would love to know what you think. love ya**

Daniel ran into the room carrying a toy metal red dragon which was blowing orange and red bubbles.

"Daniel honey what have you got there?"

"Uncle harry got it for you didn't he Dan?" Draco replied chuckling from behind. He looked at Hermione who was in the same position his mother had described she was in, surrounded by stacks of books, her hair wild. What his mother forgot to mention was just how breathtaking she looked. He watched as Hermione picked up her son and placed him on her lap so that she could inspect the toy.

"Its wonderful darling what's its name?" Hermione gushed with a large smile on her face.

"Well I did suggest some butch name but he decided on Harold." Draco replied picking up a book. _Pure blood families_. He arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything

"Harold?" Hermione replied arching her eyebrow at Draco daringly before kissing her son's head. "Harold is a lovely name Danny honey."

"Yes. He wanted to show you it first but he hasn't shown nana cissy yet. Hey Dan why don't you go and show nana cissy" the little boy nodded and got down before running out of the room laughing. Hermione went back to her work. Draco walked up behind her and started to rub her shoulders.

"You alright love?" he whispered in her ear.

"You're distracting me" she replied back still trying to concentrate on her sentence. Draco smirked before pulling back her hair back revealing her milky neck for him to kiss. She moaned when he hit that sensitive spot. She turned around.

"I've just read the same sentence three times" he captured her lips in his own.

"Maybe its time to take a break" he whispered between kisses and before she could answer picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She giggled.

"I'm not hurt anymore all of the bones have healed remember so I don't need to be picked up anymore" she replied although didn't want it to stop.

"Old habits die hard and I like this one" he said placing her down before kissing her again. "You are so beautiful miss granger" he whispered stroking her cheek whisking some hair out of her face. She smiled shyly.

"Why did you run off last night?" he asked slowly with a worried look on his face. His arms had encircled around her waist and the other stayed stroking her cheek. Hermione was silent biting her lip. She then looked into his eyes, her brown orbs glistening.

"I... well... we were dancing and I felt so safe and then I saw all of those slytherin and people giving me looks like I wasn't allowed to touch you. That I was a piece of dirt and I overreacted and believed that you were only dancing with me because I was staying with you or that I was a charity case. So I ran." Tears were streaming down her face. She quickly wiped them away.

"Shit I'm such an emotional wreck" she said trying to laugh through her tears. Draco smiled and wiped some more tears away.

"No you're not an emotional wreck and you're not a charity case. I danced with you because I was and am entranced by you. You make me feel happy every time you smile and you make me laugh when I thought I could never laugh like that again. You looked beautiful last night and I wanted to show all of those people how amazing you were. I know I may be acting fast but I want to know everything about you Hermione Fianna Granger. I want to lavish you with gifts, Play with your amazing son, Wake up next to you like this morning and tell you to go back to sleep." Hermione's tears were rolling down her cheeks now in great floods. "I want to know you're greatest fears, what you hate what you like. I want to know your favourite food. The simplest stupid things are what I want to know since you have entrapped me." She kissed him. That was all she could think of doing to reply to his declaration. She clung to him like he was about to disappear if she let go and he did the same, the same passion gripping them. He picked her up and plonked her on his lap on the chair. He then started to tickle her.

"Draco stop" she panted between a kiss and a half before lightly hitting him on his arm. He cupped her face in her hands chuckling.

"There's that smile that I've wanted" he breathed." Was thinking I would have to resort to drastic measures

"Yeah right malfoy" Hermione wiggled her eyebrows and shifted herself so that she was practically straddling him. She smirked when she felt his reaction and then pulled an innocent face. He kissed her again.

"Don't give me that look granger"

"And whys that ferret? Don't you like what you see?" Draco did like what he saw. Hermione was still wearing her silk nightdress and dressing gown which wasn't revealing but enough to get Draco started. The nightdress was starting to hitch up a little and he could feel her chest going up and down from her short breaths. He smirked and encircled her waist pulling her in closer so that she was flush up against him.

"Yes Me do and why wouldn't I? I am in the presence of a goddess remembering" they kissed again. Both were panting when they broke apart

"Draco I have to tell you something..."

"What is it mia?" he replied kissing her neck again.

"I think Taurus might be Daniel's father?" she said almost inaudibly however he caught it and froze. He looked up at her.

"Taurus as in my half brother?" she nodded. She tried to keep a tear free face as she watched him frown. Every emotion passed over his face. "You're the girl he helped escape" she nodded again. She was worried about his reaction.

"Draco I'm sorry." she whispered. She stroked his cheek gently.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, he was my brother. He hurt you." Draco said kissing her cheek and hugging her tightly. "He was evil until the very end and then he returned back to the brother I knew. I never knew him truly. How could he do such a deed like that" Draco spat

"Shhh. I know he did a terrible deed but he saved me and throughout apologized and regretted it. People were made to do terrible things throughout the war Draco. Don't be angry because he gave me Daniel and his doing led me to you. Without Daniel I would be dead in an alleyway for all I know. I wouldn't be here straddling your lap kissing you if it wasn't for your brother." Hermione kissed his forehead and rested hers against his. She could hear his ragged breath as he was trying to clam himself down.

"Shhh" she soothed as stroked his cheek. They sat there for a long time just holding each other, not wanting to move. The world had stopped and it was just the two of them in the warm library.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry was going to find out what was going on whether he was going to have to force it out of Hermione. He knew that she had been hiding from him all day and the only place he knew she would be would be the library. He had passed Daniel playing with his toys in the family room watching cartoons and carried on travelling down the winding corridor.

He stopped at the semi open door. He could see Hermione working at a desk covered in paper and books. He was about to open the door further when he saw malfoy walk behind her and rub her shoulders.

"You're distracting me"

Harry watched wide eyed and Draco kissed his best friends neck.

"I've just read the same sentence three times" he heard her say before they kissed. Harry was shocked. Since when was Hermione dating malfoy. Although malfoy and he had become friendly over the last couple of years he never expected Hermione would be. The two of them disappeared behind the door although he could hear their voices.

"No you're not an emotional wreck and you're not a charity case. I danced with you because I was and am entranced by you. You make me feel happy every time you smile and you make me laugh when I thought I could never laugh like that again. You looked beautiful last night and I wanted to show all of those people how amazing you were. I know I may be acting fast but I want to know everything about you Hermione Fianna Granger. I want to lavish you with gifts, Play with your amazing son, Wake up next to you like this morning and tell you to go back to sleep. I want to know you're greatest fears, what you hate what you like. I want to know your favourite food. The simplest stupid things are what I want to know since you have entrapped me." Draco declared

Harry almost wanted to throw up although he would have said the same thing to Ginny. Thinking of malfoy and Hermione together though didn't thrill him. They saw them kissing again as Draco had picked her up and plonked them down on a chair. He didn't want to see anything that would scare him for life and yet he did want to see if they said anything else. He saw them get more passionate and turned away. He was not witnessing any events between those two that would haunt his brain. Just seeing Ron and lavender almost doing it in their car once on his drive had scared him.

**there is is folks. you now know who little danny's father is. or is it? we shall never know. no i think taurus can be his father for some time. please review! i would love to hear your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 9

**ok guys i know that this is short but i have been away adn have so much work that i cant update quickly for a little while. i just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed or favourtited, alerted this story or me. i still cant believe people are liking my dribble that come forth from my brain. THANK YOU! i would hug you all! please review. i love to hear your thoughts and criticisms. **

**a question about hermoine's middle name was raised. i changed it to fianna hoever i might make you that her name is hermoine fianna jean granger rather than just hermoine fianna granger. **

**since i'm suffering from major writers block if you come up with any ideas about what you would like to happen or what should happen please let me know! i can put as many in as i can and they will help me get back on my feet again. **

**love ya **

**miss D Zambini**

Hermoine and Draco had sat together in the library for what seemed like hours, clinging to each other as if they were each other's lifeline. Draco was breathing deeply, inhaling hermoine's scent as much as possible. He didn't want to believe what she had told him, that is own sibling crushed and broke her. However deep inside somewhere he did. It would mean that Daniel granger was his nephew, his family. It also gave him the excuse to be near hermoine always. He would be there for them now no matter what. He could hear her heart beat as he pressed his cheek to her chest. She felt safe and warm and he could fall asleep in her arms. Her breathes started to shallow as she too closed her eyes with a small smile on her face, The odd tear dripping onto his hair. he knew what he needed to do.

"hermoine"

"mmm"

"i need to do something. Go and get Daniel and get a bag ready full of some nightclothes." Hermoine leant back and looked at him oddly.

"what do you mean go and get a night bag?"

"just do it" draco replied kissing her. " i have a surprise but first i need to do something. Bring enough clothes for two days and nights"

"are we spending christmas wherever we are going then?

"possibly" he smirked and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She giggled as he carried her down the corridor.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Daniel was playing with Harold happily. His mummy was getting better and although he had seen her crying last night daddy had made it all better. He giggled at the memory of him and daddy sneaking into mummy's room like james bond to give her a cuddle. He was happy that his "daddy" had found mummy when she was hurt and in all of that red stuff. Harold blew some more bubble and Daniel quickly ran around popping them all giggling. He didn't notice ginny slowly come into the room.

"hey danny darling!" cooed ginny as she sat down next to him on the sofa. Daniel looked up at his aunty. He liked aunty ginny a lot and remembered when he used to stay with her or Grandma Molly in the topsy-turvy house he thought it was while mummy went to do some writing at work. Daniel waved and then touched harold's nose which produced more bubbles. Ginny started to laugh as she watched the little boy poke each bubble with a little finger.

"when your cousin Jamie comes do you think you will be able to play with him and help uncle harry and i?" Daniel nodded vigorously before placing his little damp hand on ginny's stomach and patting it before waving.

"see Jamie darling i told you Daniel would help us he is very clever and helpful" ginny said smiling stroking her growing bump. " how long have you been here Daniel darling?"

The little boy's face contorted into an expression ginny knew well. It was the replica of hermoine's when she was working out a hard problem. The little boy bit his lip before counting out on his fingers. He then showed 9 of his little digits proudly up to his aunty who looked at him in mock shock.

"ah Daniel really! That a long time isn't it why did you come here?" the little boy nodded before grabbing her hand

" aunty ginny it is a long time but i'm having lots of fun and daddy and nana cissy are making mummy better and mummy is smiling again. daddy found mummy in a street after some badies started to chase us. there were loads of flashing coloured lights and mummy made me hide behind this bin. Then mummy was really cool and got out her wand and was shouting spellys like stupi... stupi... and it was really cool as the badies then feel on the ground. But then some jumped off the roof on top of her and her stick thingy rolled by my feet and the bad people started to hurt mummy " her little voice in his mind was beginning to become thick with tears, " and mummy was on the ground and there was lots of red stuff everywhere like when i cut myself and mummy would wake up or move every time i told her to. " ginny could see the whole event like a film through the boys eyes. Hermoine's face battered and bruised as she was repeated hit with a club and hexed. She could then see the opening onto diagon alley and running up to draco who was walking down.

"then daddy came and picked mummy up adn brought us home to nanna cissy who fed me pizza!" ginny watched as Daniel's memories then shifted to himself, hermoine and draco at the manor. She saw them playing board games, making snowmen, watching draco chase a limping hermoine trying to pick her up but ending with whipped cream in her face and then chocolate sauce, hermoine throwing it at him laughing as they ate waffles. The last memory being Daniel adn draco sneaking into hermoine's room the night before and the instant smile plastered on hermoine's face as the boys sandwiched her together in a cuddle, Draco's hand wrapped firmly around her waist. They all looked happy.

"daddy is making mummy happy and for christmas i've got her a really pretty necklace and daddy and i have a really big surprise but i cant tell anyone. " suddenly ginny exited little daniel's mind and stared at him for a couple of seconds. So much information had just passed through her head. She gulped

"well danny a lot of things have been going on around here haven't they!" that moment draco walked in carried hermoine on his shoulder. She was scowling at him although she had a smile on her face.

"draco put me down now" the blonde gently placed her back on the floor and Daniel immediately went up to hug her.

"hey Daniel baby. Mummy apparently needs to go and pack since you boys have planned a surprise for her" Daniel nodded. And touched her and draco's hands

"yea and you are going to really like what daddy and i have planned!"

Draco looked shocked. He had called him "daddy". He was going to be there for this little boy no matter what. No matter what hermoine said. This little boy wanted him to be his father and he was going to be anyone who he wanted him to be. Draco bent down to Daniel and hugged him.

"of course she is dan. Remember you and i have made it amazing and mummy won't be able to do anything but smile. Now why don't you go and get some toys ready to take and i'll be with you in a minute and then you can go on daddy's shoulders " Daniel smiled happily and draco could feel hermoine's hand on his shoulder.

"come on little man lets go and get ready."

"i'll help you" called ginny and heaved herself up from the sofa. Before hermoine could prpotest ginny had hauled her out of the room with Daniel following behind. Draco was just left there chuckled slightly at hermoine's pained expression.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Baby mine Chap 10

**hey guys just thought i would post the other half of the chapter before. i had decided to split it up into two. Please review! i hope you like it. this chapter is a bit darker but some of your ideas that you gave me in your reviews for the chapter before really helped me fill this idea out so thank you to PirateXXQueen for your suggestions and MisZHPloVeR. **

**love ya guys **

**Miss D Zambini**

Draco walked into a wing of the manor he never thought he would have to venture into again, his father's wing. It was the largest part and was pretty much another full functioning house whereas his and his mother's wings shared the ballroom, library dining room and kitchen. The dingy corridors hadn't been touched and coldness seeped under his skin. The last time he had entered this part was when Voldermort and his followers had resided here. Draco could see where the dark magic had tainted the interior. He wasn't sure how he was able to put up with all of the dark blacks and greens and blood reds as he was a child since now it just made him annoyed and angry.

The foreboding portraits looked down upon him, turning up their noses at him as he walked past. Draco didn't care and carried on walking. He soon reached the double door and threw them open, stalking into the dining room. He swore at how cold it was before flicking his wand opening the deep red curtains. He could see the blood splats on the floor and knew that most of them were Hermione's. He walked up to the three portraits above the fireplace.

"Hello Father" Draco snarled looking up at the portrait of his father in the middle. The painting looked down at his son with a glare in his eye.

"And what do we owe this pleasure?" he drawled

"I want to talk"

"Why should we talk to you? YOU TRAITOR! You betrayed your family and the dark lord!You won't even let us roam through the paintings of the manor. You've stuck us to our frames!" screeched Bellatrix in the painting on the left hand side. She looked elegant however her voice showed how crazy she really was.

"Calm down Bella darling I'm sure Draco will explain himself. Well boy?" Lucius said calmly but dangerously. Draco however turned to the last painting on the right hand side. He was mat with the same grey eyes as his own.

"Hello Dray how's my big brother?"

"Don't talk to him Taurus" Bellatrix snapped. The painting of Taurus rolled his eyes and smiled however he was met by a cold stare.

"Draco?" Taurus began

"I wanted to tell you that you father have a grandson."

Lucius looked taken back but then gave a very slytherin smile.

"Well well done draco on procreating. Who is the lucky pureblood witch who has the privilege to be the new lady malfoy?" Bellatrix snorted at lucius remark.

"i don't see why he's telling Taurus and I. I will not and do not want to see any spawn he creates. That pureblood witch, he is bedding anyway is just power hungry." Bellatrix snapped. Draco waved his wand silencing her by binding her mouth.

"Oh no father he isn't my son yet. No he is Taurus's but he will soon be mine" Draco replied determined. Bellatrix squeaked.

"What? How can he be mine? I died 4 years ago" Taurus asked worried.

"And this little boy is 4 years old"

"Taurus who did you court in the last year you were alive?" drawled lucius

Bellatrix muffled something venomously her bindings slowly becoming loose

"Quiet Bella. Now who was the pureblood witch Taurus?"

"Aren't you forgetting the night that your son dies father. " draco spat. Suddenly bellatrix's bindings came off

"Are you telling me that my grandson is a FILTHY HALFBLOOD?" that MY SON FORNICATED with some muggle or MUDBLOOD who was then ALLOWED TO ESCSAPE! WHY WASNT SHE BLOODY KILLED!"

"BELLA CALM DOWN" Lucius bellowed

"No Lucius! Narcissa.." she snarled with disgust. " my sister. YOUR WIFE LIED TO ME! She said that the girl who Taurus had set free had died before she left the manor! YOU WERE A STUPID BASTARD TO LET HER GO IN THE FIRST PLACE TAURUS! WHY COULDNT YOU HAVE JUST OBEYED US FOR ONCE!"

"mother..." Taurus began.

"no you are a bastard. You aren't even legitimate! You aren't the malfoy heir because you're bloody father didn't MARRY ME!HIS SOULMATE! Instead he married that slimy whore who is my sister and created this disappointing excuse of a son" she glared at draco "and now YOU Taurus have a half blood bastard for a Son whose mother is a weak MUDBLOOD WHO DOESNT KNOW HER PLACE! This wasn't supposed to happen to MY CHILD. This was supposed to happen to HIS. HE was supposed to die for NOT obeying NOT YOU!" her shrill voice filled the room.

"QUIET!" draco shouted seething. He was furious, Furious that his aunt would say those things about him, his brother, Daniel, Hermione. She said those things and she wasn't stopped by his own father. Taurus looked heartbroken.

"YOU Bella haven't learnt your place. The dark lord" he sneered "your precious lord has gone." He turned to his father "and you father you believe every word she says because you are captivated by her and the poison that spews from her lips. You won't stand up for your only son who is still alive because of the poison that she has planted in your mind. I'm disappointed to be your son. Actually when i think about it I was never your son. I was more Severus's than anyone elses because he loved me. I didn't have to prove my worth to him, unlike you. Every minute i had to prove to you that i wasn't the result of the duty you had to make. I will ever let you see that little boy because you don't deserve to. He is funny, clever, kind and a good little boy who is caring and loves life. He doesn't deserve to be in this retched family but he was born into and I'm going to make sure he sees the best that this family can offer and not the lies and shit that i was brought up with. "

"Draco?" called a soft voice. Draco walked into the adjoining dark room which was a parlour. Flicking his wand the old dusty chandelier immediately lit illuminating the harrowing walls and smiling portrait of his sister.

"What is his name Dray?" Isabella asked in her sing song voice from the painting. Draco sighed.

"Daniel. His name's Daniel"

"A bloody common name! Not regal and traditional" sneered Bellatrix, her painting banged against the wall in fury.

"Izzie?" called Taurus from the dining room "i didn't know your painting was here"

"I can move from the different wings. I mainly stay in my mother's though as its less dark and dingy than here."

"I see" Taurus paused and Draco went over to lean against the door frame so that he could see all 4 paintings between the two rooms. "Izzie?"

"Yes" she replied. Her voice was still that of a nine year old however you could hear her 20 year old soul within. It's sounded eerily creepy however Draco was used it. He liked talking to her painting from time to time, asking for advice.

"What do you think about me having a son? What do you think I should do about it?" Taurus almost sounded excited and happy that he had an heir but there also seemed to be a little sadness in his voice.

"Well Taurus i am happy that you were able to have a son although it was not under the circumstances that you or uncle lucius and aunt Bellatrix hoped for. I've seen him run past my portrait a couple of times when he's come into my mother's rooms. He's very sweet and i think you should ask Draco whether you can see the woman who is the mother of your child and her son. I would give Draco your blessing. Draco is and will be a good father. You can trust him. Remember he used to look after us all the time when he was little. "

Draco was a little shocked and turned towards his brothers painting. He wasn't expecting Isabella to say that. Taurus had a quizzical look on his face whereas Bellatrix and his father had a look that there was a horrible smell in the room, disgusted at the notion that their son should even see the child.

"Can I just see him? I won't talk. I trust you completely to look after him. i just want to see a glimpse of him. "

Draco thought about what his brother had asked. Should he allow his brother, the son of these two fanatical deatheaters to be near Daniel. What would Hermione do?

" I will make sure that you will be able to move to the painting in the family room in my wing. You will be able to see him there. However they.." he pointed to lucius and Bellatrix "will not be able to leave the wing and if you even mention anything to do this the bollocks that they forced down our throats or your biological status to him I will tear every painting of you myself so that you will never see the light of day again. If you do talk I will make sure that there is someone to monitor you just in case. "

Taurus nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Draco. You are still the best big brother that you could wish for." Draco weakly smiled although that smile faded when he heard his aunts words.

"You're just as filthy as she is Draco, that mudblood whore and her son. Just watch and soon that world that you think is all pretty will come crashing down and you will hear the peels of my laughter at your downfall. You're not fit to be a pureblood"

Draco snarled and waved his wand and her mouth was bound again this time with a stronger and more permanent spell. She glared up. Draco slowly performed the spell that would allow his brother's portrait to move wings and rooms.

The only portrait who had spoken anything throughout the whole of this ordeal was his Father's . Lucius had kept silent throughout the whole ordeal which was odd but then Bellatrix had then vented what he would have said so Draco didn't care. He was about to leave when he heard his father's drawling voice.

"What's her name?"

"Who's name?" Draco asked turning back

"The mudblood who he fornicated with?" Draco pulled a typical slytherin smirk that made Bellatrix glare at him further.

"Why father it was Hermione Granger of course. The brains of the Golden trio" he then looked to his aunt. "And it was you aunty Bellatrix that let her escape." Bellatrix's painting started to violently shake as she tried to scream, Lucius looked horrified, Draco turned and shut the curtain before slamming the door shut. He smirked as he heard Bellatrix's banging and muffled screams as he walked down the corridor.

Draco soon found the other door he was looking for. He could see the bloodied fingerprints on the door knob as he opened it. The stone steps going down to the basement blood was smeared everywhere on the walls and the floors as he slowly made his made down.

"lumos" he muttered and he surveyed the scene where death and turmoil had once resided. He could see the scratch marks on the walls and pictured Hermione looking scared before being violated by his brother and then tortured by his aunt. He held his wand up and pointed at a blood spat. The picture of Hermione bruised and battered lying helpless filled his eyes.

"sementti" he hissed. Cement started to pour out of his wand and onto the floor. He slowly moved back and up the stairs as the cement covered the floor. He was going to erase anything to do with night. He wanted Hermione to feel safe. He wanted her to feel loved. He didn't want her to feel scared to walk around this house. He also didn't want Daniel to come down here, to see where his mother and many other innocent people were tortured and killed.

The cement had now started to come up the stairs and Draco watched as it slowly creeped up the stairs slowly covering every brown crusting spot that was made from the slaughter of war. The spell stopped when he reached the top. The space in front of him was not no larger than a broom cupboard and hid what lay underneath.

He then shut the door and walked back to find Daniel and Hermione. He had the largest smile on his face.

**Please review and tell me what you think. will try and update soon with hermoine's surpris from daniel and draco. **


	11. Chapter 11

Note

Hey

Just wanted to say another huge thank you to all of you who have read, reviewed, favourite, alerted etc me and this story. I would give you all a massive and i hope that my stories put a smile on your face .

I have two questions for you and since you guys have been so good at reading my stories and given me reviews which have helped me loads i am hoping you can help me now.

I am hoping to write a story for my friend for her birthday and i need to come up with ideas and choose a pairing. So i ask you two questions.

What pairing would you suggest out of the ones below.

Hermoine/draco?

Hermoine/snape?

James/ lily?

Rose/ scorpius?

Bellatrix/Voldermort?

Bellatrix/Regulus?

If you have any other pairing suggestions please let me know and it doesn't have to be from harry potter. It can be from books, films etc

My second question is what do you think is the best idea? I have a couple and so i was wondering if you guys could vote which one. I will give you a summary of each. If you think however i should give her one of the stories I have already written then please tell me. If you come up with any ideas that you think i could write then please either PM me or review

Right now the ideas.

Hermione is actually the princess royal, the heir to the throne of wizarding Britain. She has gone through Hogwarts with the alias of hermoine granger although ginny knows her true identity what not. The malfoys are lords and part of the aristocracy. Love story blah blah Hermione's last year s actual self. ( kind of based on roman holiday with Audrey Hepburn and other princess films) ( i was having a chick flick day just watching all my childhood favourites)

Your typical draco is a veela story etc

Hermione and draco story based on the film and book, the notebook ( good film if you haven't seen it!)

Hermione and draco story based on the time travellers wife book and film. ( if you haven't read or see the films I'm suggesting sorry!)

Hermione is the famous dark assassin. Draco catches onto her secret when he enters the famous summer camp after Voldermort needs a new accomplice. ( watching and playing way too much assassins creed and general xbox)

If you can tell me what you think. Thank you so much! If you think i should carry on with my other stories please tell me. I will carry on with baby mine but cause of my writers block i cant come up with anything for reunions or blood ties which is a shame.

If anyone would like to adopt reunions then they can do. If they though could either PM me or review and tell me what they want to do with the plot etc and then i will decide whether they can or not.

Love ya guys and thank you again.

Miss D Zambini

xxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Baby mine chapter 11

"Right now mione we need to get you ready. Draco said two days worth of clothes didn't he?" Ginny rambled as she started to rummage through the wardrobe. She kept looking at different outfits before shaking her head or groaning when she couldn't find the right outfit. Hermione meanwhile was sitting on the double bed looking positively confused at how her friend wasn't asking questions.

Ginny then turned round holding up some skimpy charcoal silk lingerie. It was present from Ginny for her birthday before they had all gone on the hunt for horcruxes. She had never worn it since she wasn't going to wear on a hunt for horcruxes and then she fell pregnant with Daniel and she had forgotten all about it ever since.

"I never knew you kept this mione. It must still fit. Its magical underwear after all so will fit forever. Draco will love it so this is definitely going in!" she said gleefully. Hermione looked at her shocked. How did she know?

"What do you mean Draco will love it?" Hermione asked defensively

"Well mione darling, I may be the sister of an oaf but I'm not dumb. I knew at the ball. Draco looks at you like you are some prized treasure that if he let go he would die. I also saw you this morning all snuggled up in bed together when I checked on you and I think harry may have gotten a bit of an eyeful before he left. Something about the library and crying. Anyway you should have told me sooner. Who would have thought the Gryffindor princess and the slytherin play boy prince in a relationship? I need all the gory details!"

"Well I... I ... wouldn't really call it a relationship. I'm not sure what it is. And anyway why should I tell you all the gory details. Maybe there aren't any?"

"Sweetheart it's not hard to see him looking adoringly into your eyes. Not to mention there must be some gory details. He's malfoy" Ginny ducked as the pillow flew at her.

"Hey I'm just telling you and we don't throw at pregnant people." Ginny giggled. She looked at her friend who was arching her eyebrow at her.

"I remember you throwing cushions at me constantly therefore I think it's time for me to give you that pleasure." Hermione replied coolly before throwing another pillow and giggling. It missed of course and Ginny smirked.

"Try this on missy before I retaliate back and make you go shopping with me where you don't have a say in what I buy you" Hermione recoiled in mock horror before they both started to laugh. Ginny threw the top at the brunette.

"Fine then but I don't think that this will fit. "

Hermione slowly took of the nightdress and turned around to put on some jeans and the top Ginny had given her when she heard her friend gasp.

"Mione whatever happened to you back?" Hermione cringed. She had forgotten what her back has turned out to be after the war and her recent attack. Her torture at malfoy manor had left the names of every single deatheater carved on her back by bellatrix's knife before that was shredded by the hard rock's of the basement floor. In the final battle while escaping the room of requirement her back had caught on fire tearing up any healthy skin left as well as charring the back of her neck and hips. Her recent attack had left red protruding marks everywhere. Draco had never mentioned her permanently damaged back so she didn't think anything about it until she heard her friend gasp.

"My god mione."

"Ginny it really isn't that bad. It doesn't hurt." Ginny looked at her friend with so much sadness and sympathy.

"You've been through so much"

"I know but that's life and it can be an awful bitch. Now let's get this top on." Hermione was trying to change the tone and subject quickly. She didn't like to see her friends pity her, have sympathy for the girl who had been through rape, torture and attacks. She watched Ginny wipe her eyes and straighten up immediately before smiling a little. Hermione smiled back and placed the top over her head.

The blue top did fit and it hugged Hermione's curves superbly.

"Well what do you think?" she asked trying to keep her cheerful smile. Ginny nodded.

"You are definitely wearing that one." the redhead smiled and carried on packing.

()()()()()()()()()

Daniel had finished packing up his toys and the little blue boxes that were his mother's Christmas presents in the small rucksack that was shaped like a golden snitch. Daddy had said that he would look after the necklaces but Daniel had shaken his head and had placed them under his pillow. They were his special gift for mummy. He hoped that they would make her happy and smile.

"Hey Danny are you all ready?" asked Draco as he came into the room holding a bag. The little boy nodded and smiled. Draco crouched down next to him.

"I think mummy is going to be really happy when we show her our surprise." Daniel nodded again and picked up a toy truck before stuffing it into the already bursting bag.

"Danny I think we have enough toys there you know. Father Christmas is coming tomorrow evening and I can always come back to get some more toys later. I have something special to show you."

Daniel nodded. His little lip quivered a little that he couldn't fit the toy in but he was happy that daddy has something special to show him.

"Come on then. It's downstairs"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Laughter could be heard coming down the corridors and Taurus was waiting hopefully that someone was going to come into the room. He didn't really know what to think. What should he do? Should he talk? Draco had said that he would try and get Daniel in the family room before they left. He didn't know where they were going but he was sure that his brother had planned something special.

"Neeeoowwwwwww"

He could hear voices. And what sounded like his brother either pretending to be an airplane or a broom. The doors suddenly burst open and in came a little boy. He had chestnut hair and he looked about four years old. He was holding a rucksack in the shape of a golden snitch.

Taurus held his breath. This was his son. He stared wide eyed as Draco came in.

"And malfoy is going to catch the snitch! Neoooow" he ran towards the little boy who started to run around the room.

"I'm going to get you" the little boy screamed with laughter and Draco finally picked him up and threw him in the sir.

"Malfoy has caught the snitch. Woooo and we win. 150 points. Take that hufflepuff" The little boy was laughing and smiling. Taurus watched as his son hugged his brother and kissed his cheek. Draco smiled and kissed his forehead before putting him down.

"Now Danny I have something special to show you. You know how Aunty Isabelle is in a painting and can move and talk?" Daniel nodded "well I have another painting that I would like you to meet. It's a painting of my brother. His name is Taurus."

Taurus looked at his brother. Draco looked happy as he held Daniels hand as they walked over to him.

"Say hello Daniel" the little boy waved and Taurus just looked a little shock. He never thought that Draco would introduce him to his son. He immediately started to wave. Or what he would call waving. He was speechless so even if he wanted to talk he couldn't find the words.

Draco sat down on the floor in front of the painting and pulled Daniel onto his lap.

"Now Taurus is my younger brother. He was in slytherin to. We used to play together all the time just like you and I do. We used to play with all of the quidditch toys. "Daniel stared curiously at the painting before smiling brightly. He then got his bag and started to rummage inside.

"What you doing Danny?" Draco asked curiously. So far it was going well. His brother hadn't spoken and he looked a little shocked. Daniel wasn't listening and had the expression that was familiar, he was looking for something.

Daniels little fingers soon found what they were looking for as he pulled out two things. One was a quidditch player figurine and the other a piece of paper which seemed to have some writing scribbled on it.

Daniel then got up and went over to the painting. The painting seemed grand and he wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. Aunty Izzy was really nice and talked to him while he played. He went up on his tiptoes to reach the top of the table underneath the painting and placed the figurine and the piece of paper on it before smiling and pointing at the painting.

Taurus was amazed as he watched his son place the objects on the table. He wasn't sure why Daniel was doing this but he got the message when he looked at the objects and then at his son pointing at him.

On the paper was a scribbled" merry christmas love Daniel" and the figurine was the one he used to play with all the time when he was a little boy. Taurus wished he could touch it. The little toy would come to life if you touched its emblem and fly around the room. His son had given him a Christmas present. Taurus smiled and bowed his head in thanks before winking. He was trying not to make it look like he was upset. He didn't want to take his eyes off this little boy.

"Draco? Daniel? Are you boys down here" called a voice and Taurus looked at the door. Was this his son's mother? He wasn't sure.

"Draco I'm ready. I still can't believe you boys have a surprise for me" called Hermione as she walked through the door. Daniel immediately went over to his mother asking to be picked up.

Taurus looked at the most beautiful woman before him. He was astounded by her porcelain skin and those dark chocolate eyes.

"You know Danny honey you are getting such a big boy now that mummy soon won't be able to pick you up. " Hermione said as she hoisted the little boy onto her hip. "I'm really looking forward to my surprise you know." She walked over to Draco and gave him a peck on the lips.

Taurus burned with jealousy when he saw them together. If he was still alive he would be able to possibly be with her rather than his brother.

"What were you doing boys before I came in?" she asked smiling. Taurus saw that Draco was staring at her with goofy eyes all loved up and he wanted to throw up. She was the mother of his child and his brother was kissing her.

"Daniel was just giving all of the portraits a christmas present" Draco replied. Taurus arched an eyebrow at her brothers little lie.

"I see" Hermione replied looking towards to painting. She had a strange face which Taurus didn't really understand. Did she fell pain, sadness anger? In a split second she had put on a mask and placed a fake smile on her face. "Well Danny that is a lovely thing to do and I think that all of the paintings are overjoyed with your gifts. Have you got all of your toys packed?"

Daniel nodded.

"Yes he does and I think we better be going mia since I want us to have as much time as possible. "Draco said quickly standing up.

"Ok then well Ginny has gone. She just wanted to help me pack and sends her thanks for the room. Oh Danny sweetie mummy is really going to have to put you down because he back is starting to hurt. "

Taurus watched as Draco's face immediately furrowed into worry and he watched as his brother took the young boy off the woman before holding her hand. What was wrong with her back? He wondered as he watched them.

"Hermione love are you ready to go? Is your back alright?"

"Yes yes draco now show me this surprise I'm getting impatient" she giggled as he circled an arm around her waist.

"Well I shall please the lady. Listen Daniel and remember one should never let the woman he loves get bored or wait for anything unless necessary." Hermione looked a little shocked but started to chuckle when she saw her son's serious face taking in everything Draco was saying nodding.

"Right hold on tight everyone. Three two one"

The trio disapparated and Taurus was left alone in the family room. He had met his son. Draco was right. That little boy shouldn't be a part of the family he was brought up in. Daniel was too good. Loving and caring to be the grandson of Bellatrix's and lucius. Taurus also couldn't believe Daniel's mother. He had heard his mother's screams of fury when she had found out her name but he hadn't caught it. He had wanted to see his son. Now he wished he had known her name. He wanted to apologise for what he had done. He wondered when he would be able to see them again.


	13. Chapter 13

Baby mine chapter 12

**hey guys i just wanted to say a huge massive thank you for the 100 reviews. woooo im so excited. i know that 100 isnt a lot compared to other stories but it's made me so happy that people like what i write. here's the next chapter adn i hope you like it. this is hermoine's surprise. so woop woop. i want her surprise. i'll have to find my own draco malfoy. anyhoo please review! you know i love reviews they make my world go round! **

**Miss D Zambini**

The trio landed in a snow covered field.

"Draco where are we?" Hermione asked curiously. She could hear the seas crashing in the distance and the smell of salt with a hint of camomile filled her nostrils.

"Come on it's a surprise" Draco replied with a playful gleam in his eye as he placed Daniel down before taking their hands. They quickly made their way to the narrow lane with the boys pulling her along laughing.

Hermione meanwhile was trying to take in her surroundings and figure out where she was. The countryside was beautiful covered in a blanket of snow, the icicles gleaming off branches and the odd robin tweeting. She wondered why she was still warm in just a jumper however she soon realised that Draco must have placed a warming charm around them and she smiled softly as she watched the two boys giggle as they whispered to each other.

The lane suddenly swerved to the left and a white wooden gate appeared. In the middle of an avenue of trees. Draco quickly unlatched it and then held it open for Hermione before bending down so that Daniel could scramble on his shoulders for a ride.

The sound of the sea was getting louder as they walked down the gravel drive, the little rock scrunching under their feet. Hermione gasped as they suddenly came out into the open and she could suddenly see the sea before her. She was on a cliff. However it wasn't just the beautiful view that made her gasp. There facing the sea was the most beautiful house she had ever seen.

Of course it wasn't as grand as Hogwarts or malfoy manor but it was perfect. The white Edwardian house stood proudly with a white picket fence circling it and Hermione could see some steps that lead down to some more garden and the beach. The smell of camomile hit her and she realised that the smell was coming from the lawn even though it was covered in snow. It was a camomile lawn. The drive stopped and she walked on the grass and through the next little gate onto the lawn.

"Mia I would like to welcome you to winnard's farm. It is a present from Daniel and I. We thought this place would be perfect for you" Draco declared almost shyly. Hermione was speechless. If she believed what she thought she was hearing Draco and her son had just given her a house. The slytherin prince had given her a home. The lights were on inside and she could see through the large bay windows at the front a bare christmas tree waiting to be decorated and a banner that said welcome home strewn up over an interconnecting door.

She took in every detail. There were two large bay windows on each story. The white double door that was the front door was in between and the windows filled up with navy and yellow glass. On the second floor there was a balcony in between the bay windows without another set of glass double doors filled with the same blue and yellow squares. Hermione didn't know what to say. She could see trees surrounding the house as well as honeysuckle and other plants creeping up the white walls.

She didn't realise that Draco and Daniel had moved until she felt Draco gently take her hand and squeeze it. Daniel was playing in the snow.

"Do you like it?" his voice sounded worried. Hermione didn't know what to say and so just simply nodded. Her present to Draco now seemed so small and unimportant. She watched as Daniel then threw a snowball at Draco which hit him square in the jaw before he ran inside giggling. His little face peaking out of the bay window pulling funny faces.

"Hermione chuckled. "I have no words to describe this place..." she began.

"Would you like me to give you a tour?" the blonde asked wiping the snow off his face. That playful gleam now back in full force. She nodded and tried to take a step forward but was literally swept off her felt as Draco picked her up bridal style to carry her across the threshold.

"Aren't you only supposed to be doing this if I'm really ill, which I'm not or if you have just got married which we haven't done either"

Draco smiled at her, before placing a very slytherin smirk on his face and kissing her nose. Her nose tingled at the coldness of his lips.

"Well I'll remember that for next time however if I was going to carry you across the threshold as my wife I'm afraid that you wouldn't be in this position. "He whispered seductively in her ear. Hermione's throat suddenly went dry as she looked into his lust filled eyes.

"Oh really and what position would that be? " Hermione replied innocently.

"Well let's say Daniel would not be here since if you were my new bride you would most likely be entering this house with nearly no clothes on so that I could ravish you entirely. Either that or you wouldn't even be seeing the outside, just the master bedroom. "

Hermione squirmed in his arms and he gave a breathy chuckle.

"Well why don't we save that for later?" she replied. Her heart was racing as images flew across her mind and she knew she was blushing deeply.

Draco walked through the door and his shoes clicked on the black and white checked tiles. He placed her down and wrapped his hands around her waist. He could tell that her legs were about to buckle and so he kissed her ear.

"Hmm it seems someone likes what I just told them" he whispered.

Hermione whacked his arm playful "shut your face and show me around otherwise you won't get anything at all."

Draco pouted and she laughed at his expression before he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her around.

The inside was just as exquisite as the outside. The hall was large with doors going off to the two front rooms as well as to the corridor leading to the other 3. The cream carpeted stairs were on the left with white and mahogany wood railings. The house was full of vintage furniture which matched the house to the T. The two front rooms were the main lounge and dining room which had the bay windows facing the sea. Next were the large country style kitchen and a den and a study for Draco. All of the walls had wooden panelling and then an either a blue, green, yellow or pink wallpaper above it. Hermione watched as Daniel played on the lounge rug with his trucks.

"brummmmm" his little lips quivered as he made the noise driving his cars around the carpet. Hermione and draco smiled softly before moving upstairs. The upstairs was just as beautiful as the downstairs. The first bedroom was Daniels. It was one of the ones with the bay windows facing the sea and it had one of the most glorious views. You could see a lighthouse in the distant on another cliff. His room was a dark blue and was extremely similar to the one at malfoy manor except it was much bigger. There were stars and quidditch players zooming around on the ceiling as well as Draco's old slytherin seeker shirt in a frame on the wall. The proud malfoy "1" blazing in sliver. Hermione shook her head. She'll have to see if she could buy a Gryffindor one from diagon alley and hang it up. Her son most certainly was not going to be biased when it came to house rivalry.

"this is beautiful draco. Daniel will love it!"

"he chose it all out himself you know. Now let me show you our bedroom." Draco replied. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along the landing past the main bathroom, three spare rooms and a locked door.

"which rooms this? Does this lead to the balcony?"

"ah you will have to wait till christmas morning for that surprise mia. The door won't open until then so don't try, now come on. "

The master bedroom was glorious. The walls were white and there was a wrought iron four poster bed with a white canopy and billowing white material coming down the sides. The bed sheets where white silk with purple and lavender cushions on top as well as a purple throw at the end. There were two cream velvet chairs and a little table in the corner by the window seat with purple and white striped cushions. There was a white dressing table opposite the bed and a door leading into a traditional style bathroom.

Hermione could only think of one thing to say and do to the man behind her. she immediately turned around and kissed him. he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

"thank you" kiss "thank you" kiss"thank you" she kept whispering between each time their lips met. Draco held her smiling and deepened the kiss eliciting a moan from her. he then pulled back to see her pouting a little and chuckled. He then pushed a loose tendril of hair back behind her ear.

"I'll do anything you make you happy mia. I knew that when you first woke up in malfoy manor. I knew that I would always want to be in your and Daniel's life when he stopped me in the street. You don't have to say thank you. after all of the shit I've given you all of those years when I was a bastard you deserve to be given something special. You have always deserved to be loved and cherished." He kissed her again and Hermione's was trembling as he held him close to him.

"now I think we have a christmas tree to decorate"

()()()()()()()()()()(()(

The rest of the day was spent decorating the large christmas tree that filled up the living room. Draco could see that he had gotten all of the decorations that she had kept in her old apartment and so she hung up the homemade ball balls that she and Daniel had made over the years as well as some of her parents traditional ones.

Hermione and Daniel started to roar with laughter when draco got caught up in the lights and all you could hear was him grumbling under his breath how he wanted to use magic. However Hermione shook her head. They were not decorating the tree using magic. They had never done when she was little and when Daniel was a baby so she wasn't going to stop now.

By the end of it the glistening tree looked marvellous and only one more decoration had to placed, the angel on top. Hermione had a little tear when she got it out of the wrapping. She remembered placing this angel up on her parents tree, her father hoisting her up onto his shoulders so that she could place it onto. This year Daniel would be doing it. she hated having christmas without her parents. They didn't know that they had a grandson.

"here sweetie" Hermione said softly handing it to Daniel. The little boy held the angel as if it was a real one and about to disappear. His face though crinkled in a smile.

"ready little man?" draco called and Daniel quickly walked over stroking the angels face.

"up we go." Draco picked Daniel up by his armpits and held him up high enough for the 4 year old to place the angel firmly on the top of the large tree.

"Wow" was all Hermione could say when the boys had come back to where she was standing. The boys nodded and draco gave a low whistle. They were proud of what they had achieved.

They then all sat down in front of the television and Hermione made some pasta which they ate while watching the film white christmas. Daniel instantly fell asleep about half way through snuggled into Hermione and draco under the blanket. Draco had his draped around the back of the sofa bringing Hermione in.

"I think we should take Danny upstairs because I know something that we can do" draco breathed. Hermione watched as he picked her son up and she followed him upstairs. Once Daniel was firmly in his own bed draco then picked Hermione up bridal style.

"what did I tell you about carting me bridal style" she whispered angrily though she had a smile on her face.

"I remember I though have just realised another reason to carry you bridal style though. "he whispered back

"what's that then?"

"you carry the woman who is going to sleep in the same bed as you across the threshold hoping that you will get lucky" Hermione playfully hit him.

"maybe you will this time ferret but you'll have to catch me first" Hermione then quickly jumped down and ran out of the room like she was a schoolgirl. Draco smirked.

"oh I'm so getting lucky tonight" he whispered before Daniel on the forehead and casting a mufflio charm on the room. He then walked out and shut the door.

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Baby mine chapter 13**

**hey guys here's the next chapter. This chapter is a lot darker and it brings back hermoine's attack. i found it actually quite hard to write after my usual cute stuff between hermoine draco and daniel however i hope i've done it well. it was mentioned by PirateXXQueen that i should get a beta and it has been mentioned a couple of times before. i apologize for my speeling and grammatical mistakes etc. i write everything out first in hand and then type it up and since i'm absolutely crap at technology i know that my typed up versions have a couple of mistakes. **

**please review!**

Hermione watched as the sun rose on the horizon. Her head was perched on Draco's chest as she sighed in content. She drew out patterns on his bare chest as he slept; his heavy breaths soothed her as they were almost in time with the waves.

Hermione couldn't really believe how she got here. She would never have thought that on Christmas Eve morning she would be curled up next to Draco malfoy, the uncle of her child. She was surprised that it felt so right. She had only really known him for just under a week, not counting the 7 years of school and the three days she was unconscious for. Her brows furrowed as she tried to decipher what her relationship with him was. Were they dating? A couple? Was Draco still here because Daniel was his nephew? He had protested against that of course but she had no self confidence that she could actually get a guy. Ron was just a stupid bigheaded obnoxious oaf who wanted to get into her pants and screamed at her when she told him that she was pregnant with her rapist's baby. She wasn't sure what she wanted their relationship to be. That really was the question running through her mind.

She looked up at his face and smiled before stoking his cheek. She relished in the fact that he nuzzled into her palm and her name was rolling off his lips. She kissed his forehead and quickly got out of bed grabbing his t-shirt and boxers that were strewn on the floor. She was sure that he wouldn't mind. After quickly slipping them on, brushing her teeth and placing her hair up in a messy bun she quickly remembered that half of her possessions were still at her old apartment. She would have to go and get them. She quickly magicked a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a quick note before placing it on her pillow.

She checked on her sleeping son before skipping down the stairs. Draco was perfectly capable of looking after Daniel for a little mind while she collected some more clothes and some of Daniel's and some of her books.

She flicked on the coffee maker and waited patiently while concocting a list of the things she needed to get.

"right, books, Danny's clothes, the Weasley's christmas presents, post, some more DVDs..." the machine lurched before the black liquid started to pour into the jug. She rushed making her coffee not really knowing why she was rushing. She was excited. She was moving. No more of the dingy apartment that she had scraped to afford. She now had a massive house.

She grabbed the mug and disappeared with a crack.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When Hermione apperarted to her front door she knew something was off. The door was slightly open and she quickly got out her wand.

She slowed pushed it open and walked in. Her wand ready for the attack. She wished she was wearing better clothes than Draco's t shirt and boxers. The apartment had been completely ransacked. The furniture destroyed and some books torn to shreds. She could hear the CD player playing "let it snow". Daniel must have left the CD in. Hermione looked in shock. Everything was ruined. She turned in a full circle silently.

Drip drip. Did the intruder break the plumbing? What did they want? Hermione quickly magicked her patronus. The otter dancing in the air.

"Draco take Daniel to Ginny's and then you and harry must get here quickly. My apartment has been ransacked." She tried to speak but it was coming out in raspy breaths. What if they were still here? She walked over to Daniel's bedroom and kicked open the door. His room was ruined but empty. She walked back out and kicked open the next door. The bathroom. That was empty too however medicine was everywhere and glass strewn over the floor.

"Just my room to go" she whispered. She walked over to her bedroom. Her heart was pounding in her throat. She held her wand up high and kicked open to door to only let out a blood curdling scream.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Draco and Daniel were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast when Hermione's patronus came through the back door. They had been discussing whether Daniel was excited about Father Christmas coming when the silvery otter dancing in the room making the little boy giggle.

"Draco take Daniel to Ginny's and then you and harry must get here quickly. My apartment has been ransacked"

Draco's throat immediately constricted as he stood up suddenly and put both his and Daniel's plate on the side. Daniel was still trying to touch the slowly disappearing otter.

"Come on Danny lets go and visit aunty Ginny. Uncle Harry and I have to help mummy pack up her stuff in the old house."

Daniel nodded and ran upstairs to get dressed. Draco followed him taking two steps at a time grabbing the floopowder pouch he had left on the sideboard by the hall fireplace. . Thank goodness he had gotten himself changed and he quickly ran into the Daniel's room. He picked up some clothes and some toys in a bag before picking up Daniel and walking over the fireplace in the bedroom.

He quickly ignited it and threw the powder in.

"No. 12 grimauld place" he bellowed. He held on tight to the bag and Daniel hating the tight squeezes and pulls of the floo. They landed in the kitchen. Ginny was making herself a cup of warm milk and harry was reading the paper.

"Mia's apartment has been ransacked. She said to bring Daniel here while harry and I help her. Here are some of his clothes and toys. He's had some toast. "Harry spluttered on his coffee all over the newspaper and looked up alarmed. Ginny instantly took Daniel and the bag. Daniel kissed the little boys forehead which was creased with worry.

"Mummy and daddy will be back in a little while and be good for aunty Ginny" Draco said as calm as possible which was on the verge of serious breakdown. Harry had appeared beside him shoes on and ready to go.

Both men grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fire.

"Ready malfoy?"

"Let's do this potter. I just hope she's ok"

The men quickly flooed over the apartment landing in the dirty fireplace of the lounge. They held their wands up ready for the attack and they quickly made their way around.

"Mia?" Draco called. Suddenly her sobs could be heard and they ran to her bedroom. Their faces drained of any colour. There in her bedroom was Hermione curled up on the floor by the bed. That wasn't why though they had paled. Hanging above the bed on the fan were two dead bodies. One of a man and the other a woman. On the bed laid the body of a little girl. Blood dripping onto her pale skin. Her head was staring at them with a shocked expression. They looked similar to Hermione. Blood was dripping and it was smeared everywhere. It was the bone chilling message written in blood on the wall.

"Holy fuck" Draco declared raspily. The bodies looked so similar to Hermione. Were they relations?

"We know where you are. Your son is next if you don't give us what we want mud blood bitch" harry whispered. Draco instantly went over and took Hermione into his arms. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Draco picked her up and carried her into the lounge while harry patronused the order and the aurors.

"Hermione shhh. Calm down tell us what happened." Hermione hiccupped and quickly wiped her tears. He could tell she was with shock.

"Where's Daniel is he with Ginny?" she asked clinging onto his top like he was about to disappear.

"Don't worry mione he is safe, no one can get into grimauld place. It's still just as warded as it was during the war" replied harry. Suddenly aurors started to file in and Hermione saw order members quickly apparate in, molly, Arthur, George bill, fleur, Charlie, Minerva.

"Merlin what's happened here Hermione are you alright?" molly's voice was the loudest of them all. Hermione sniffled as she sat on Draco's lap.

"Don't let them get to Daniel Draco" she kept whispering over and over again "they got them they can't get Daniel."

Draco held her closer and everyone looked puzzled as the Gryffindor princess clung onto the slytherin prince and that she was wearing a distinct pair of slytherin green boxers with DM sewn on them as well as an old Hogwarts slytherin t shirt.

"Don't worry I won't let them hurt you." he replied stroking her hair.

Everyone started to get to work and the furniture was quickly repaired. Molly was making some teas for everyone and the aurors were looking for clues as well as disposing of the bodies.

Draco just held Hermione whispering to her that everything was going to be ok and that Daniel was safe.

"Everyone I've found something!" called a tall man with brown hair. He strode into the room holding a DVD disc which had finger prints on in blood and please watch written on it.

Everybody quickly scurried into the lounge as he placed it into the DVD player and switched on the TV. Suddenly a figure dressed in black wearing a mask came up on the TV. His voice made your skin crawl

"_Why hello Hermione dear. We haven't seen you in a long time. No time no see..."_ Hermione snapped up. Tears rolling down her face. She started to shiver in fear. Draco pulled her closer and tried to figure out who the masked man was. "_Since you didn't get the hint a couple of days ago on that pleasant trip to diagon alley... I decided to give you a little Christmas present."_ The masked man suddenly turned the camera and Hermione saw the man, the woman and the little girl tied to chairs in the middle of the living room.

"_Mummy mummy where are we? I'm scared" cried the little girl. _

"_Don't worry sweetie everything will be fine." Replied the woman_. Hermione let out a strangled sob.

The hooded figure came back into view.

"I _can see your reaction now. What a lovely Christmas presents... a family reunion_. "

"_We don't know a Hermione" the man declared tied to the chair. _

"_We really don't you have the wrong people" cried the mother_. Hermione watched, wide eyed. Everyone did for that matter. They couldn't take their eyes off the screen.

"_Oh no no Mrs. Granger I have the right people" the hooded man snarled. "We are giving your daughter a christmas message."_

"Sweet Merlin" Minerva breathed. Molly dropped the tray of teas she was carrying. It crashed on the floor.

"_But we don't have a daughter called Hermione we only have one daughter and that's Holly next to me" sobbed the mother pleading. The hooded figure went over to the mother and grabbed her chin. _

"_Take your hands off my wife" Mr. Granger shouted. The hooded figure pointed his wand at him sending red sparks flying. Mr Granger screaming in pain. The little girl sobbed louder_. Hermione watching was squeezing Draco's hand so tightly he thought it might break as she tried to keep in the yell of agony.

"_You see you have been deceived. Let me introduce you to your daughter miss Hermione granger. She is 24 years old and has a son who is about 4. She deceived you since she since can do a very handy thing called magic"_

"_WHAT you've got to be kidding you're nuts. We don't have a daughter called Hermione" shouted Mr. Granger. _

"_Mummy make the bad man stop please" yelled the little girl as the read sparks went flying at Mr. Grangers face. The hooded figure stopped and turned to the little girl. He then quickly grabbed her and placed a knife to her neck. "now listen to me while I explain this lovely little story and then we can all say merry christmas to Hermione since I know that she is just having a fantastic time at the moment. " the hooded man said sadistically. _

"_Just don't hurt her please" pleaded Mrs. Granger. _

"_Good now let me continue. Now Hermione can do magic and she went to Hogwarts when she was eleven a school to train witches and wizards. During the wizarding war since she didn't want to see her inferior dirty muggle parents she wiped your memories and sent you to Australia. She hated you."_

"That's a lie!" Hermione shouted at the TV screen. She was sobbing, standing up. Draco was trying to get her to sit back down. She watched as Mr. Granger started to protest again declaring that what the hooded figure was saying was complete bollocks. Everybody froze when they heard the hooded figure hiss avada kadavra and the green light shoot at the 50 year old man. He slumped in his chair.

"_JOHN JOHN WAKE UP" Screamed Mrs. Granger and the little girl was now yelling as well_. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. _The hooded figure shot another green light and Hermione watched as her mother slumped dead. holly was left. He turned to the camera. "I expect my gift Hermione. Merry christmas and happy new year" he snarled evilly. More commotion ensued on the screen and everyone watched as the hooded figure moved towards the little girl was a carving knife similar to bellatrix's. They could hear her deafening creams of pain and her sobbing "no please over and over again. Mummy help me please!"_ they were all transfixed though were suddenly brought out of their reverie when the book threw through the sir adn smashed the television. Everyone turned to see Hermione who had thrown it cripple in agony sobbing.

"No...No...No" she kept mumbling.

**i now it's dark but i knew that the attack had to be mentioned review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Baby mine chapter 14

**hey guys sorry i havent posted recently. its because i've had so many exams and work but it's the holidays soon. this chapter is a little bit more happy since i know that the last chapter was extremely dark. i have found quite hard to come back after that chapter and i know that this one might not be amazing because of that so i apologize already if you feel that way once reading it. i just want to say thank you again for all of your reviews. i'm still buzzing that i have over 100. woooo. just because i have over 1000 doesnt mean that you should stop reviewing. reviews are like candy (well cabury's chocolate in my case) they are addictive adn make me happy so please please review. i accept any kind of criticism or ideas that you guys might have for any number of my stories. hopefully i can post my new story the princess royale up soon since you guys voted for the princess idea the most. i just need to finish writing it but the lovely sunshine and my work has been getting in the way. i'm trying to enjoy britain's annual couple of weeks of summer before the usual rain in june july but i still have my fingers crossed that it doesnt rain. **

**any hoo please review and i hope you like this one. **

**Miss D Zambini**

Draco immediately picked her back up.

"Take her to grimauld place while we finish up the search here. Some of you people go too. Once she's recovered a little she may be able to tell us." Harry then walked over to the blonde and his best friend in his arms. "Hermione whoever did this to you is going to be brought to justice. "Harry exclaimed though oddly calm. Malfoy nodded and went over to the fireplace. He threw in the floo powder and in a whoosh they were gone. Everyone was silent staring at the fireplace and then at the television screen.

"Well go on then get to work. We don't have time to waste. MY BEST FRIEND'S PARENTS AND SISTER HAS DIED AND I WANT TO KNOW WHO DID IT!" bellowed harry. Everyone scattered. The weasleys and Minerva quickly flooed away. Most likely to help Ginny and Malfoy with Hermione while the aurors started their search again. Harry slumped on the sofa, head in his hands. He was in for a long day.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Draco strode through the floo, past the startled Ginny and into the lounge. Daniel was playing on the rug. He immediately looked up and a large smile plastered on his face when he saw his mummy and daddy, though it immediately faltered when he saw his mummy crying and clinging onto daddy again.

Daniel frowned. Mummy was crying again. Maybe she had spotted the stain on the carpet where he had spilt some orange juice and covered it up before she would find out by moving the rug. Was she upset at him? He walked over to them and clambered up onto the sofa. His mummy was crying really heavily. She hadn't cried like that in a long time. Daniel watched as his daddy kept pushing the hair out of mummy's eyes, kissing her forehead and rocking her in his arms. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Daniel decided to do the one thing that always made mummy smile whether it was a small one or not. He placed his little hand on hers.

"Don't cry mummy please. I don't like it when you cry. I love you mummy. Please don't cry" he pulled back. His mummy was still crying and it almost seemed to get worse. She must be really angry about the orange juice he thought as he scooted closer.

"Shhh mia I'm here. You safe. I promise. Nothing will happen to us. I promise. I promise. "Draco kept saying softly. Daniel tried to talk to her again through his mind.

"I'm sorry about the mess on the carpet mummy. I won't do it again. Please don't cry. I'll be good" Daniel said pleadingly. The little boy started to cry and sniffled.

Daniel crying brought Hermione out of her state a little. She opened her eyes so to her son looking at her guiltily. She quickly scooped him up into her arms.

"Oh Danny honey. I love you so much" she chocked and clung onto him. Daniel hugged her back she held onto him as tight as she could.

"You're safe."

Draco held the both of them Hermione wouldn't let Daniel go and wouldn't let Draco get up. She wanted them as close to her as possible. Ginny had tried to come in after hearing what had happened to her from the order members who had arrived but the lounge seemed to be the no-go zone and she quickly shut the door reprimanding anyone who tried to get in there to ask Hermione a question. Draco watched as Hermione and gradually fell asleep on him and he quickly shifted so that she and Daniel were lying down on the sofa. She wouldn't let go of her son. He got the blanket at the end and draped it over them before switching the TV on and placing it on some cartoons so that Daniel wouldn't get bored as he couldn't escape from his mother's fierce hold on him. He then quickly slipped out of the room and into the kitchen where the eager faces of the weasleys and Minerva were waiting.

"Well any news? Is she alright?" molly asked she helped Ginny lay the table for lunch. Draco shook his head and slumped down into a chair. He placed his heads in his hands. Why was someone after her? Why would someone want Daniel?

"Draco son it will be alright. How come you were there already?" Arthur asked sitting across from the blonde. Draco had a look of distraught on his face.

"I found Hermione in diagon alley last week. She was attacked. I'm presuming by the same people from that DVD since he mentioned it. I took her back to my manor where she and Daniel stayed there since then. "

"I see. That's where she's been hiding. She usually brings Daniel round to the burrow or her while she gets a couple of hours of work done. Well thank you for taking care of her and Daniel. We appreciate it. She's family. We'll do everything for her" molly replied sadly.

"That not the only thing she's hiding." Ginny declared leaning up against the counter. She then looked at Draco with an arched eyebrow.

"Well we know that Ginny otherwise she wouldn't be in danger with her parents dead." Molly said sternly. Draco looked at the red read for a couple of moments before sighing.

"That isn't the only secret. "Everyone looked at him. "It wasn't really a secret but mine and Hermione's relationship has evolved into something more than just being friends. For Christmas Daniel and I gave her a house for all of us to live in. You see Daniel, is actually my nephew and when I found out I vowed that I wouldn't let Daniel be brought up in a broken and unhappy home. I wouldn't let Hermione either. It was my duty to make things right and..."

"Wait is you telling me that your Daniel's uncle?" asked Ginny confused

"Yes I am. My half brother Taurus is his father"

"I thought he was your cousin"

"No he was bellatrix's and my father's son. No one would understand our family arrangement so Taurus was proclaimed my cousin at school. Taurus raped Mia when she was held captive at malfoy manor. He was killed the same night since he helped her to escape. "Draco replied calmly. "That is why I am Daniel's uncle. However I want to change that hopefully someday. "

"I see. Well at least we now know whose Daniel's father is and that part of the story. I was starting to think that Daniel's father had come back to haunt her. "Minerva declared sipping a cup of tea. Draco rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Now we just have to wait and see if she will talk at all" he mumbled. He then abruptly stood up and left preferring the company of mia and Daniel any day to the curious and questioning griffindors that were the weasleys and McGonagall.

When he returned to the small living room he smiled. Hermione was curled up on the sofa where he had left her. Daniel was sitting next to her his little hand on her cheek. Draco went over and placed Draco on his lap as he perched on the sofa, he stroked Hermione's hair in reassurance more for him than anything else.

"Daddy can I show you what I was showing mummy?" Daniel's voice echoed through his head.

"Sure Danny" Daniel smiled and placed his hand back on Draco's. The blonde was immediately transported into Hermione's mind.

_Draco could see himself standing on a beach holding a baby with curly blonde hair, in a pink swimming costume. _

"_Look penny, look at Daniel snorkelling in the sea" he heard himself say, the baby giggled and clapped her hands. Draco then looked out at the sea and saw an older version of Daniel snorkelling holding up the shells he caught before swimming to the saw and placing them in a bucket he looked about 8. Draco could feel himself walking up to the edge of the waves and holding the baby so that her feet touched the sand. The little girl clapped and giggled, writhing as the waves lapped at her feet. _

"_Wee! Penny what are those naughty waves doing. Let's see if we can chase them and then run back up before they catch us." Draco cooed. The baby giggled and started to move her little feet. Draco led her down to the receding waves. Penny giggled and clapped her hands in joy and roared with laughter when Draco started to move back and then picked her up throwing her into the air before repeating it again. _

_Draco couldn't see mia anywhere until she rose from the waves laughing, her arms out wide. She was wearing a black and white polka dot bikini showing off her toned body._

"_Penelope baby" Hermione cooed. _

"_Ah penny look there's mummy. Doesn't she look like a pretty princess just like you" Draco replied kissing the little girls golden curls. _

"_Let's see if my little moonpie can walk to mummy." Draco placed the little girl back in the same position holding her little paws. Hermione had her arms wide encouraging her on making funny faces and penny roared with laughter even more at her mother. _

"_Mammmmmmm, mmmmmmm." Penny gurgled trying to form the word mummy but not quite making it. _

"_Come on baby a couple more steps for mummy. She wants to give you the biggest kiss and cuddle in the world. "Hermione called. Daniel had stopped snorkelling and was now sitting next to Hermione on the sand, the waves lapping around there legs. _

"_Come on penny you can do it" he declared. Draco in the dream didn't take any notice of it but the actual Draco was shocked that Daniel was talking normally. _

_Penny took the last couple of steps before she catapulted herself into her mother's arms to be met with a flower of kisses. _

"_You are mummy's little baby girl aren't you." she then turned to Daniel and also brought him into her arms. "And you my little man are my baby boy. "She kissed them both on forehead holding them tight. "Mummy's babies"_

"_How about me?" Draco said as he sat down opposite them. _

"_Well you aren't a mummy's baby dad" replied Daniel. _

"_Hmmm no he isn't but certainly is my man" Hermione replied smiling. She pecked Draco on the lips. "My very gorgeous handsome man"_

"_I wouldn't have it any other way. Now who wants to see if they can bury daddy in the sand?" replied Draco cheekily stealing another kiss from Hermione. Daniel squeal of "ew" could be heard in the background making Hermione chuckle. Draco noticed the wedding ring on her finger as they watched up to the sand. It was the malfoy wedding ring. Daniel grabbed the spades and penny held tightly onto her mother though every now and again trying to grab the bucket in her mother's hand. _

_Draco could feel the dream go hazy as sand started to cover his body._

When Draco returned to his own mind and body he felt strange. Daniel had lifted his little hand off his own and was smiling up at him. Draco could see that Hermione had a smile on her face as she dreamt of the beach.

"Look Danny you are making mummy smile by letting her have nice dreams." Draco whispered. Daniel smiled even more gleefully. Draco wanted that dream to come true and it was amazing to think that that little boy had such a big imagination although the beach they were on looked the same as the one at winnards farm and neither Daniel or Hermione had been down there yet and he knew that the wedding ring Hermione was wearing was in the malfoy vault and hadn't been out of it for about 50 years. Unless the dream that Daniel was giving his mother was actually a prediction of the future. Draco frowned. It wouldn't really surprise him that Daniel could see the future but he almost didn't really want to be so because he didn't want the little boy seeing anything bad. No wonder whoever it was after Daniel. He must know of the little boy's power.

"Come on Daniel lets get some lunch and leave mummy to sleep." Draco said picking up the little boy and carrying him out of the door.

Hermione had woken up hours later from her peaceful dream. She stretched and opened her eyes to find herself in harry's and Ginny's living room. She frowned. Suddenly the memories came back to her. Where was Draco? And Daniel? She quickly jumped off the sofa and out of the living room towards the kitchen where she could hear laughter.

"Right Danny helps me ice these snowflake cookies so that we can give them to mummy later when she wakes up." That was Draco's voice. The door was pulled to but she could see Draco and Daniel sitting at the kitchen table holding icing tubes.

"You two better not be making a mess in my kitchen. "Declared Ginny though she had a large smile on her face as she wiped down the counter.

"Don't worry red we won't. We will clean up after ourselves. Do you think she will be alright?"

"I don't know really. Hermione is strong. We both know that malfoy. This has happened at the worst possible time however and it was her parents. I would be inconsolable if I had seen my parents die"

"I know. We need to bring whoever is behind this to justice. "

"You have just repeated what harry has been saying all day. Everyone is on the case. All you can do now is be there for her and Daniel"

Hermione listened closely. Ginny and Draco were getting along better than she had hoped and she could see Daniel getting icing and sprinkles everywhere. She slowly opened the door.

"Um..."

"Oh mione you're awake come and sit down" Ginny declared hugging her friend tightly. Well as tight as it would go with a large bump in the middle that would be baby James potter. Hermione nodded her head and sat down opposite Daniel and Draco. Draco immediately took her hand and rubbed little circles. Daniel meanwhile was smiling as he showed his icing covered hands to his mother.

"Oh Danny what are you doing there."

"He's making christmas biscuits for father christmas tonight. I hope you don't mind mia. Danny told me you and him did it every year" Draco replied quietly.

Hermione gave a weak smile. "Thank you" tears started to form in her eyes again as she remembered making the same biscuits when she was little.

"Mia do you think you could answer some questions? I know it's hard but harry needs some information to go on" Draco asked pleadingly. He took Daniel off his lap and went round to sit next to her. When she nodded tears, falling again he hugged her tightly.

"Ginny go and get harry and the others from the dining room please" Ginny hurried away bringing back harry, molly, Arthur and Minerva.

"Thank you mia. I know it's hard but we are going to bring that man to justice. I will not stop looking for him. I want you to be safe" Draco whispered into her hair. Everyone sat down at the table as Hermione wiped her eyes and took Draco's warm hand again. She leaned against his broad shoulder.

"Right mia do you think you could tell us if you have any idea who the masked figure was." Hermione looked down at the hand in her own before running a hand through her scraggily hair.

"Um well... where do I begin" she whispered almost to herself.

"You are going to have to speak up mione" harry said. Hermione nodded.

"Well..."

**opps i left it on a cliffhanger.. oh well i hope it leaves you with the my possibilities of why simmering in your mind. please review. i know its not the best chapter (well i dont think it is) but it was really hard trying to come back from the last one and i know that some people wanted a little bit of happpiness cute daniel fluff again. i really cant get enough of him. PLEASE REVIEW! xxxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Baby mine chapter 15

**hey guys here it is! well i hope you like it. it was really difficult to write this so i hope its good enough. its weird writing about chritmas eve in may but hey i get to listen to carols all yoear round wooo. **

**please please review!**

**xoxoxox**

"Take your time Mia; I know that this must be hard." Draco's voice rang out into the silent room. Everyone was waiting for her to talk. Well everyone except her son who was busying himself with icing.

"Well let's see" Hermione rasped grabbing an icing tube and some biscuits. Daniel then decided to plant himself on Hermione's lap to help. She kissed the top of his little head and weakly smiled. "When I was a little girl about your age Danny honey mummy used to live in Spain with her Nana Aurelia Jean and Every night she used to tell me the story of how she met my grandpapa." Everyone was frowning. Where was she going with this? Hermione didn't notice their expressions or if she did she ignored them and carried on. "There once was a king and his beloved daughter and together they explored distance lands. One day they came upon a sultan. He fell in love with the daughter and so presented an extraordinary gift for her hand. "She then grasped the chain around her neck and pulled it up to show a glistening blue diamond about the size of walnut shell. Everyone gasped. Daniel grabbed hold of it with his icing covered fingers and stared at it with aw.

"A magical blue diamond. The king however was greedy and took both the diamond and his daughter and fled back to his Castile locking her up in a tower." Daniel giggled. "You see the sultan was a powerful wizard and loved the daughter very much. he wanted to marry her and make her his queen. So he came looking for her on his magical tapestry of silk." Hermione then finished with the biscuit torn some of the baking paper off the tray and made it into a cylinder. Everyone's eyes were transfixed on Hermione as she told the mystical story. Her eyes were alight with life, the golden swirls twirling in her brown orbs.

"When he flew to her window in the Castile he asked her to come with him. The princess was so intoxicated with him she immediately jumped on the tapestry and they flew away taking with them the blue diamond so that the king was punished for locking the beautiful princess up. They left a note saying that if they ever had a daughter or girl ancestor they would send her back to the king and his wife until the time was right as payment for the princess's hand, especially if the little girl possessed magical powers." Hermione whispered something under her breath and a little flame appeared at the bottom of the cylinder. Suddenly the paper flew into the air looking like a magic carpet before it shrivelled up into dust. Daniel giggled with glee still holding onto the necklace. "They flew off into the sunset, never to be seen again. "

"Mione as lovely as that story was that doesn't explain to me who the hooded figure was" harry replied firmly. He thought his friend must still be in shock,

"Wait harry that story doe's sound oddly familiar. As does that diamond Daniel is holding" Minerva breathed. "Hermione am I right in saying that the story you just told was about how your grandparents met?"

Hermione nodded.

"Was your grandmother called Aurelia jean Dearheart before she got married?"

"The Dearhearts are one of the most powerful political wizarding families. Hermione is a muggleborn so she isn't related to any magical families" Draco replied confused.

"Actually Mr Malfoy that is a common misconception. Some muggleborn are related. These muggleborns are the children or grandchildren of a squib marrying a muggle or two squibs. Since squibs do not have any magical abilities in most pureblood and half-blood families they were out casted and many live in the muggle world. "McGonagall replied. Everyone turned to Hermione who was busy allowing Daniel cover her hands in icing and sprinkles minding her own business.

"Mione is your grandmother a Dearheart?" Arthur asked. Hermione looked up and around at everyone.

"Well...mione I need to know what's going on. I need to stop this man" harry almost shouted getting irritated

"Harry don't you dare tell me that you need to know! Your parents and sister haven't just died mine have. You don't how hard this is for me. Your parents died when you were a baby so you barely knew them." Hermione snapped "and anyway don't try and act all hero when I saved your s and Ron's arses more times than I can count. Just because you are golden boy doesn't mean that you can solve every problem." Hermione was seething. Everyone looked at her shocked at her outburst.

"Mia potter wasn't trying to say that. I think he just wants you to be safe. I want you to be safe." Draco whispered almost frightened of her response. Hermione's shoulders slumped. She leant into him, her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry harry" she whispered. She felt Draco's arm come around her waist pulled her closer to him. She could tell that harry had a shocked expression on his face. Hermione never apologized for anything unless proven wrong and harry knew that she was right.

"Its ok mione. Now can you answer the question?"

"Yes my grandmother is Aurelia jean Dearheart. She married Alroy Ramirez. He was a squib also. I was the daughter they were supposed to give to the dearhearts, but my parents and grandmother wouldn't allow it. She didn't want me to be brought up by them. I showed my magic when I was 2 and I was quickly placed into hiding in muggle London. The dearhearts didn't know I existed until I went to Hogwarts. My great uncle went to my grandmother and told her to hand me over. She refused. He said he would be back when I turned 17 or my family would have to give them the diamond in payment. Instead my grandmother gave me the diamond, and told me to oblivate my parents sending them to Australia. I turned 17 just before we went on the horcrux hunt. Since Voldermort was at large the dearhearts didn't have time to come after the little girl that slipped away or their precious diamond. "Hermione spat. She then brought Daniel closer to her. She didn't care that the icing on her hands and his was going everywhere. Neither did anyone else, they were listening intently.

"The war happened and after I left in the middle of seventh year because of this little muchkin" she then tickled her son who giggled in delight. "We when practically into hiding. I knew that they would be after me now. My grandmother wanted me to come and live in Spain but I couldn't. I would be an easy target there. We got through. I started to write as you know and it wasn't until about a couple of weeks ago did I get a mysterious owl. The letter said. Join us or give us what we want. I didn't want to join the dearhearts after what my grandmother had told me about them and so I ignored it thinking that because I was in hiding practically and living in muggle London I would be safe. "

"But you were attacked" Ginny said. Hermione sighed.

"Yeah on the first time I stepped into diagon alley for about 4 years. Wasn't exactly the welcome I was expecting? I was trying to avoid Rita skeeter and the reporters only to be attacked by my relatives one of which happens to be a werewolf"

"Why don't you just give them the diamond?" asked Ginny who had taken it out of Daniel's mucky hands and was looking at it, the bright blue sparkled.

"That the Ramirez diamond ginerva" molly replied before Hermione could. "It was owned by the Ramirez family for years. They are the most powerful in Spain, ruling over it for centuries. That diamond by myth is nearly as powerful as something like the deathly hallows."

"Oh right. See why you don't want to give it up" Ginny replied sheepishly. "And mum don't care me ginerva"

Hermione looked at her friend was a raised eyebrow. "Gin I'm not keeping it because I want to be powerful. I'm keeping it because if they had that diamond..."

"They would be able to control all of wizarding Britain?" harry piped in

"Pretty much. You were up against john Dearheart for minister and you won. The dearhearts want to be in control. They won't be happy that they don't have minister. They are about as prejudiced as the malfoys. No offence Draco."

"None taken. I know my family had issues when it came to pureblood supremacy. I know that the dearhearts are one of the most opinionated families when it comes to pureblood supremacy. They were big supporters of Voldermort although he was a half-blood." Draco replied.

"So you are telling me that your grandparents are both squibs. One from the most powerful family in Spain and the other the most powerful in England"

Hermione nodded

"And that the dearhearts are after this diamond because it holds powerful powers?"

"Yes harry it really isn't that hard"

Harry gulped. "So they are after you for the diamond since they want to gain power and they are fanatical blood supremacists. Worse than bellatrix?"

"Well I don't know. My aunt was wacko. No one beats her on the crazy front"Draco replied. Hermione nodded.

"Yes they are fanatical but they do it a little more subtly than bellatrix ever would. "

"Hermione I don't think killing your parents and sibling is subtle" molly declared.

"I know but none of them have been is Azkaban and they can easily get what they want. "

"So who was the hooded figure?"

"I think it's my 2nd cousin Julius. He is john's brother. He was brought up as his father's image and was a main follower of Voldermort. He is very much like bellatrix and the other deatheaters, ruthless and cruel. "

"I see. Why wasn't he placed in Azkaban at the end of the war if he was a follower?"

"The dearhearts have the uncanny ability to cut themselves off from a bad situation so that they aren't involved. " Hermione sneered.

"Well we then have a very powerful enemy"

"You're telling me. " Hermione scoffed, her eyes glistening from unshed tears. "well what shall we do?"

"I really don't know"

Hermione, Draco and Daniel returned back to winnards farm a couple of hours later. Hermione had been interrogated fiercely by harry, however they couldn't come up with a solution. They were all tired and they wanted to just relax. Draco had warded the house and surrounding area as much as he could.

"Draco I'm going to get dressed and have a bath. Do you think you can look after Daniel for me" Hermione mumbled as she trudged inside the hallway holding Daniel's hand. She wouldn't let go of him or let him out of her sight.

"Of course mia," he quickly brushed his lips against hers before picking Daniel up.

"Come on buddy let's go and get into our jimjams and get lots of chocolate and biscuits before we watch a Christmas film."

"But daddy I don't get into my jimjams until after ninna" Daniel's voice sounded in the blondes head;

"I know but today is a special day and so we are going to" Draco replied before going up the stairs two at a time. Hermione watched. This had been one of the worse days of her life but she knew she had to keep a brave face. It was Christmas Eve after all. She could tell Draco was. She walked at the stairs behind them and she could hear her son's giggles.

"Shh we can't tell mummy our surprise until tomorrow." Hermione smiled. Her son was excited about Father Christmas and getting the presents in general. She had never seen him so excited. She wondered what her surprise was. She looked at the locked door which contained her "surprise" Draco certainly had outdone himself. She had really only known him properly for about a week and he had given her a house and something else for Christmas. Hermione didn't realise she was crying until she heard the strangled sob in her throat. She couldn't stop and so quickly ran into the master bedroom.

"So Daniel mummy might be a bit upset for a while so we have to be really good ok? We have to make mummy smile and keep her happy. Something bad happened to some relatives of hers and so she's really sad about it."

"Ok daddy. Maybe her surprise will make her feel better"

"Shhh we can't tell mummy our surprise until tomorrow. It's a secret." Draco replied tickling the little boy. "Now get you jimjams on and we will take loads of toys downstairs and play with them while watching our films. Then maybe we could make some dinner for mummy. Whets her favourite one?"

"Mummy loves sausages with mashy and peas. I make a mountain with mine."

"Ok well we will make that for her" the boys quickly collected toys and books and draco helped Daniel scramble into his pyjamas with penguins on"

"Look daddy there's pingu on my jimjammies!" cried Daniel in Draco's mind. Draco couldn't help but smile. He had learnt about the penguin pretty quick after Daniel first arrived. Pingu was one of his favourites.

"Come on then let's go" Draco said transforming his clothes into pyjamas and a dressing gown. The boys then quickly ran downstairs and clambered onto the sofa bringing a blanket up to their chins. Daniel firmly on Draco's lap.

"Right how about if we watch this one, scrooge? Mummy said that this was good film" Daniel nodded and Draco quickly pressed the play button. The box of quality streets came out as well as the toblerone. Draco heard the shower turn on and sighed.

"Mia dinner is ready!" called Draco up the stairs. There was no answer. "Mia come on its getting cold" Draco frowned. Mia hadn't come down at all since she had her shower. He looked over at the kitchen table. Daniel was happily making a mountain out of his mash potato before squashing it with his fork and stuffing it in his little mouth.

"Daniel don't play with your food." The little boy immediately stopped and started to eat properly. Afterwards they laid out some milk and the snowflake biscuits they had made earlier in front of the fireplace in the lounge.

"Come on little man beddy byes byes otherwise Father Christmas won't be able to come." Daniel quickly ran up the stairs with Draco following behind. He remembered being excited about Christmas when he was little. Although he was never brought up with the muggle fantasy of Father Christmas he did get lots of presents and so he smiled as Daniel ran to brush his teeth as quickly as possible before running back into his room and jumping under the covers. Draco came over and kissed his head before handing the little boy Mr. Bear.

"Daddy you have to tell me the story that mummy does every year. She always reads it's to me so that Rudolph's nose lights up"

"Alright Danny" Draco sat on the bed and picked up the old book on the floor. Daniel was pointing at it and snuggled into his daddy as the old tattered book was opened.

"Twas the night before christmas" Draco started to read and Daniel smiled and hugged his teddy bear closer, his thumb firmly in his mouth. After a while the little boy's eyes began to droop and Draco stopped when he had fallen asleep.

"Night Danny. Daddy loves you. Merry christmas"

"Mmmm" Draco quickly turned off the light leaving the nightlight in the shape of a golden snitch on in the corner and left pulling the door to. He wanted to know why Hermione hadn't come down for dinner and so ventured to the master bedroom. When he entered the room was pitch black but she was nowhere to be seen. He flicked the lights on. The shower was still running. Panic filled his chest and up his throat. Something had happened to her. He ran to the bathroom and burst through the door to find Hermione sitting on the shower floor, still in Draco's boxer's and t-shirt that she was wearing this morning. The now cold water of the shower was pounding on her and draco couldn't tell is the water on her face was tears or tap water but he could hear her sobs and whimpers. He strode over and quickly turned off the shower and helped her up. She was shivering and whimpering.

"Come on love let's get your jimjams on" He cooed as if he was talking to a small child. She held her arms up for him as he peeled off the wet t-shirt. She looked up at him in almost awe sniffling. Her hair was plastered on her cheeks and neck. Draco heart almost broke seeing her this vulnerable. Never had the great Hermione Granger been this broken.

"Just the boxers to go and then we are going to snuggle into bed and go straight to sleep" Draco said softly. Hermione whimpered in reply. She gingerly stepped out of the boxers as Draco wrapped the fluffy white towel around her.

"That's my girl" he kissed her forehead before picking her up bridal style. She didn't object as he placed him on the bed and fetched a silk nightgown.

"Arms up" he ordered like he was talking to a child. She obeyed and he slipped the nightdress over her head. He then magicked her hair dry before placing them under the covers, she firmly in his embrace. Her soft sobs filled the air.

"shhh, love, everything's alright" draco kissed the tears away that were falling down her porcelain cheeks and stroked her hair with one hand while the other rubbed small circles on her back. He could faintly feel the scars of names. He could hear her crying slowly stop to be replaced with heavy breathing, he kept stroking her back though. He soon felt the horrifying scar that spelt Draco malfoy and let out a shaky breath pulling Hermione closer to him. Breathing in her scent by burying his head in her unruly curls.

"Merry christmas mia"

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

Baby mine chapter 16

**hey guys its me again. i really hope you enjoy this chapter, you have no idea how hard it is to write about christmas day in June but hey it was worth it. i'm thinking of ending this story soon and then writing a sequel so that the whole story could be like a saga. it isnt that i dont wont to carry on with baby mine cause i do it's just that i've reached a point in my writing the story on paper where i think i could stop and start a new section as a different story and a different title. what do you guys think? if i did i would caarry baby mine up until new years day in the plot and then start what would be the sequel which would be called "baby yours" please tell me what you think of that idea. Please review. i do hope you like this chapter and i love to hear your thoughts about where you think the story you lead, where i've slipped up which parts you really enjoy. it really helps me when writing the next chapters and how to improve. **

**love ya **

**Miss D zambini**

Daniel woke up with a start. The night light was still on and an orange glow filled the room. He suddenly remembered that Father Christmas had come. He leapt out of bed clutching his teddy bear, still sucking his wet thumb. He made his way to his parents' bedroom, his little feet pitterpatting on the carpet. He slowly opened the door and saw his mummy and daddy sleeping like they usually were. He ran up to the side and tugged on Draco's top.

"Mmmm" Daniel tugged again

"Danny..." Draco mumbled. The little boy touched Draco's hand

"Daddy father Christmas has come, father christmas!" the little boy's voice rang out loud in Draco's head.

"Danny sleep"

Daniel kept tugging his daddy shirt in vain. Mummy had always told him to wake her up first before opening presents. In the end Danny took his little thumb out of his mouth and poked Draco with it. The wetness woke him up immediately.

"I'm up!" Draco said sleepily. Daniel smiled and jumped on the bed as Draco shifted himself to a sitting position. Hermione was still sleeping soundly. Draco looked at the clock it was 5:30 in the morning. He groaned.

"Danny goes and gets your dressing gown and slippers and I'll wake up mummy and we can go and open your presents from Father Christmas. If you go downstairs don't open any presents until everyone is there alright?" the little boy nodded excitedly before running off. Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes before slowly looked at Hermione. He didn't want to wake her up after last night but he knew that Daniel would most likely burst if they didn't get downstairs soon.

"Mia love its christmas day" Draco whimpered stroking her cheek slowly. She shifted and curled up further.

"Mia come on you want to see Daniel open his Christmas presents." She nodded as her eyes fluttered open and she sighed.

"Come on I'll help you" Draco then got out of bed and grabbed his and Hermione's silk dressing gowns as well as their slippers. His slipped on his own, before going round to her side on the bed. Hermione sat up and Draco slipped her slippers on her dainty feet before helping her up and placing her dressing gown on.

"Right all down lets go downstairs and I'll make us a cup of tea. Daniel is so excited. We really must teach him to wake up later. "Draco smiled trying to be happy. Hermione just looked at him before smiling back weakly and hugging him. She stood up on her tip toes.

"Thank you" she whispered in his ear. Draco wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I know what it's like to have a loved one be taken away from you. I will never let you or Daniel be taken away from me" Draco held onto her more tightly.

"I know what I have to do now. Let's go and watch him." Hermione then made her way downstairs placing her hair up into a messy bun as she went. Draco wasn't quite sure what she meant but shrugged it off.

They found Daniel sitting by the fireplace surrounded by the presents that "father christmas" had brought him. Hermione had wrapped them up a couple of days ago and it seemed that Draco had brought a few more.

"Look Danny father christmas ate your biscuits and drank all of the milk. " Daniel scampered over to the empty plate and glass the only thing left was a couple of crumbs.

"Wow little man that is a lot of presents from Father Christmas. You must have been very good." Draco declared sitting on the floor next to Hermione and the little boy.

"Right which one are you going to open first?" Daniel immediately grabbed one of the larger ones. He torn the paper off not caring, his eyes gleaming as he pulled out the large playmobil box. It was of a castle with knights and dragons. Daniel smiled before moving onto the next one. He opened up books, clothes, more playmobil, action figures, and toy cars. Hermione smiled as he tore the paper off each other before looking at the present with aw and stuffing it in either hers and Draco's face before moving on the next one. When he got to the longish box he stopped. He looked up at Draco.

"What are up Danny aren't you going to open it?" Daniel smiled before trying to pick up the present. It was a little heavy he started to rip the paper off. Hermione didn't know what this present was. Draco must have brought it

"Draco what is it? Hermione whispered.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Daniel stopped ripping and was staring at it wide eyed before his little bottom started to move up and down with glee.

"What is it Danny? What has father christmas brought?" Hermione asked and looked at the box. It was wooden and had stars carved on it. At the top Hermione thought she saw a D carved out as well. The little boy opened the box. Inside the wooden case with velvet lining was the child's version of the newest firebolt. Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew that her son had been staring at it with Draco when they had gone to diagon alley.

"Wow Daniel father christmas gave you a broom just like mine. We can go flying together now. "Draco said amusingly. Daniel immediately took the broom out of the case and got onto it.

"Draco I don't want him falling off. Those things can be dangerous"

"Mia don't worry it has every protection charm under the sun on it. He won't get hurt. "Draco replied. Daniel was suddenly about a foot off the ground his little feet just off the floor. He started to move around the room and giggled with glee as he flew around the room.

Hermione sighed. Her son was a true malfoy that was for sure. He liked brooms, manipulated his mother to get what he wanted and was adorable. She watched as Draco followed behind Daniel pretending to try and catch him. Hermione chuckled.

"Come on boys we still have some more presents to open. Unless you want to open them later." The boys didn't reply and Hermione took that as the open them later answer and went to the kitchen to make a soothing cup of tea. She was still sleepy and so when she put the kettle on she couldn't help but sit down on one of the chairs and close her eyes. She had figured out a way to sort out her family problem without giving the dear hearts the diamond however she knew that no one would like it and it had some serious consequences. However she wasn't to give them that diamond and she wasn't haven't anyone get hurt. She would need to talk to blaise. he could probably help her and not kick up much of a fuss compared to harry and Ginny. She also thought she could talk to Narcissa. Yes she needed to get a lot of things done by New Year's Day. She had decided that was the day when she would initiate her plan.

The kettle whistled and she broke out of her reverie to pour the brown liquid into the bone china cups. She didn't feel the arms wrap around her waist until Draco kissed her cheek.

"I'm so tired can we go back to bed and sleep." He mumbled.

"Here's your cup of tea. It might wake you up a bit" Hermione replied just as sleepily.

"You know that you with your hair all dishevelled and half asleep is absolutely enchanting." Hermione could feel his hot breath on her neck

"No but I do now. If you are trying to butter me up because you brought him that broom, fat chance." Hermione replied almost moaning as he caressed her.

"No a slytherin like me would never do such a thing" he whispered enticingly. Hermione almost snorted in her response. He would definitely do something like that. "Cant I just show the mother of our child just how much she means to me? Even at 6 in the morning? Father christmas did say I could as a present" he had say "our child" Hermione wasn't sure why but she liked it.

"That depends have you been really good?" Draco nodded into her neck.

"I've been as good as gold. "He replied the words rolling off his tongue. He kissed her shoulder. "You know I have. " Hermione closed her eyes taking a shaky breath. Suddenly Hermione was over his shoulder and halfway out of the kitchen door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The rest of the day Hermione and Draco played with Daniel and opened the rest of their presents. Draco immediately went to set up all of his new apple technology in his study and almost clapped with glee when he heard his favourite band play out through the speakers. He was fascinated as he watched and listened to Hermione as she explained to him how it worked. Daniel gave her his present afterwards and she immediately gasped at the silver heart shaped locket which had picture of Daniel and Draco inside with a matching bracelet. She got Daniel o help her put them on and then held him close. She wasn't going to take it off. Daniel was extremely happy with all of his presents. He had got more toys, books and clothes including a legendry jumper from the weasleys in Hermione's eyes that is which was the right size. He was going to wear it however the miniature England quidditch uniform from narcissa won and since Daniel wouldn't take it off Hermione wasn't going to stop him. She watched and took pictures of Daniel sitting on Draco's lap as the older blonde decided to tell her son the story of how they had met and their time at Hogwarts. She could hear Daniel giggle with glee when Draco told him the part of his mummy punching daddy's nose. Hermione had to chuckle as well remembering the day well. It was nearly sunset when Draco came up behind her.

"Now mia close your eyes. It's time for your surprise" Draco called. She did as she was told although protested that a house was a big enough present. He placed his hands over her eyes as a reply and guided her up the stairs. Daniel was holding her hand tightly as he too pulled her along. They then stopped abruptly.

"Ready?" Draco whispered. Hermione nodded and she could hear a door slowly open and the hands come away from her eyes. She opened them slowly. She was speechless. In front of her was a beautiful writing room. The double doors that went on the balcony were straight ahead and she could see the sunset as well as the beach and the path from the house. A white desk was in front of the double doors facing the view. Shelves and some bookcases were against the walls as well as she comfy blue velvet chairs. There were pictures of Hermione throughout Hogwarts and of her with Daniel on the wall. A couple even had Draco in them too. It was gorgeous she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She walked over to the desk. On it was an old fashioned black typewriter as well as pens, quills, pencils, paper and a brown leather journal.

"My god" she whispered almost inaudibly. She instantly picked Daniel up and kissed his little cheek ten times before holding him close and rocking ever so slightly. "Thank you thank you, mummy loves you so much little man. This was a wonderful surprise. "

"Daddy said it would make you happy again after yesterday. He said some naughty people made you upset. I wanted to tell them off." Hermione chuckled at her sons little face.

"Sweetie I think you would give them a good telling off."

"I knew that mummy would like her surprise." Hermione turned around and watched as Draco and Daniel high fived. She shook her head rolling her eyes. She then blushed and looked down.

"Thank you draco. I'm speechless that you have given me so much, you helped me when I was hurt, given me a house, this beautiful room" she started to choke up. She would have to leave them after they had done so much in such little time for her. Draco took them in his arms and kissed her temple.

"I want many great things written in here mia. I want you to happy."

"I will" Hermione replied. It was a little white lie. She wouldn't be happy after new years but that couldn't be helped. She would just have to carry out her plan. She knew however exactly what to write in this room. She wanted this room, this house to be where the last thing she wrote truly happy would be.

**PLEASE REVIEW.. i know i havent explained hermoine's plan but i will in good time like next chapter ish please tell me what you think and should i do a sequel or not?**


	18. Chapter 18

Baby mine chapter 17

**ok guys here it is the last ever chapter of baby mine. i know its really sad but guess what? theres a sequel woooo! yea pretty much you havent got rid of me that easily. i hope you like this ending chapter. it was actually really hard to write and you will probably notice that i was heavily influenced by the film the notebook. (i was watching it at the time) as well as just some other films. now i want to say a massive thank you to every single person who has read, commented favourited etc this story. i feel like a proud mother when it comes to this story and it has made me so happy that you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as i have writing it. i thought i would at last answer some of the question you have been asking me since i havent really had enough time lately with the last chapter to answer them. **

**right first off throughout this story everyone has mentioned how amazing daniel is and how they want to take him home etc well im afraid to say that you cant take him home since he lives with me and i love him as much as you do so im being selfish and wont give him up. secondly with daniel someone asked if he was based on renesmee from twilight and im afraid to say that even know i have read all of the twilight films and was once a massive fan (the films im afraid werent as amazing as the orginal writing) daniel is not based on her at all. instead the inspiration for daniel came from my siblings and my cousins as well as my friends siblings. he's a combination however my sibling and cousins are mainly the main factors since the song baby mine from the film dumbo really relates to one of my family members with the whole disability thing and so i kind of wanted to portray the message that even though someone has a disability whether they are mentally disabled or cant speak they still are their own person with a personality and so equality people. (wow deep stuff coming from me thats a first.) **

**right next point: my grammer. ok guys i know that i am not the best person in the word when it comes to grammer and spelling. however my orginal writings on paper has all correct grammer and spelling. my problem is is that i really just cant type and im crap at technology ( i cant even work my phone. i mean isnt every teenager supposed to be able to use a phone but i cant. i think i should have been born in the time when you had to write letters and send telegrams) meaning that spell check sends me into a state. therefore i know i spell "and" wrong most of time and you are just going to have to put up with that im afraid sorry!**

**thirdly: in one of my most recent reviews someone mentioned that they felt that draco and hermoine were falling in love too quickly. let me just clarify this as this chapter might also help, in this story draco and hermoine have had feelings for each other since like they were the cute little first years at hogwarts. therefore they arent really falling in love too quickly. if you think about it i believe that if hermoine hadnt left in the middle of her seventh year cause she was pregnant with daniel, she**** and draco would have gotten together. i know scary but its true. that is how this story is planned and i know that it was a fast romance since ive only covered like three weeks but a lot can happen in three weeks and let me tell you that draco isnt going to get down on one knee anytime soon. And anyway there are so many stories where draco and hermoine fall in love like after a week so tbh my story isnt that bad. if you really dont like it then dont read it. **

**fourthly: i want to thank everyone who has reviewed. those reviews have made me so happy and i am so pleased that you like my story whether i have poor grammer or not. :) i was shocked when i got 1 review and i am still shocked when i check my email and it comes up with review alert. your reviews make me smile good or bad because it shows that you have read my work and thought about it and i am honoured that you would take the time to do that so thank you so so much. **

**please review and tell me what you think of this last chapter. i guess it could be the end of a novel however the sequel "baby yours" will be out soon so keep your eyes out for that if you want to read the next installment. **

**love ya guys so much**

**Miss Demetria Zabini**

**xoxoxoxox**

Hermione spent most of her time in her writing room or playing with Daniel in the days leading up to new years. Draco had to call into work for a couple of days to sort out some financial problems. Well being the head of Gringotts did involve finance and properly every issue was a financial issue but Draco didn't say anymore as he headed out of the door that morning giving Daniel a hug and Hermione a quick kiss before he apparated away. Hermione knew that he was going in now so that he could spend the next couple of weeks at home more and be with Daniel and herself. She sighed. He was changing everything for her, really trying to make them a family and she was about to crush it. She had owled Blaise to come over that morning and so she was playing with Daniel in the snow while she waited. She eventually saw the familiar figure that was the Italian and stood up, brushing off the snow leaving Daniel to perfect his snow angel.

"Granger" Blaise said nodding. He looked cold in his suit and almost as if he had just apperated from his workplace forgetting to pick up anything.

"Zabini you look cold. I'm guessing you forgot your coat. Come inside and I'll make you some tea." Blaise nodded in reply. "Come on Danny inside we go. Uncle Blaise is here for tea." Daniel waved and smiled at the slytherin before hopping inside.

"Is draco here?"

"No he isn't. He's at work." Hermione replied. They moved into the lounge. "Here sit and I'll just help Daniel take his coat off and put the kettle on" Blaise sat down and looked around. It was a beautiful house he had to admit. Draco had quite outdone himself. He wondered why he had been owled to come over if Draco wasn't even here. He also wasn't quite sure what his friend's relationship was with Granger but he seemed to be happy and wouldn't stop talking about her and the little boy. Blaise watched as Daniel rushed in and holding dome quidditch figurines.

"Hello there I'm blaise" the Italian said almost timidly. He may be a slytherin but kids really weren't his strong point. They cried wanted attention and smelt funny. They also were too young to drink and party so he didn't have much time for them. Daniel handed him a figurine.

"Neowww" Daniel's lips pursed as he made whooshing noises. Blaise started to do the same. He didn't want the little boy to break into a tantrum and if he was anything like the granger he remembered it was scary to make them angry. He wondered why the little boy wasn't saying anything but to be honest he didn't really care at least he didn't have to answer questions. Hermione soon came back holding a tray with teapots, cups, cakes and sandwiches.

"Here we go. Danny goes and washes your hand if you want some cake alright?" Daniel nodded and walked off taking his figurine with him whooshing away twirling it in the air. "I see that you got my owl. Tea?" blaise stared for a few minutes at her before placing a cool face on and the typical slytherin smirk.

"Yes please. I didn't know it was your owl? I'm guessing that Draco doesn't know I'm here? Are you trying to conquer all of slytherin? You'll be after Theo Nott next. I'm afraid I'm unavailable. Hermione glared at him before pouring the brown liquid.

"Yes it was my owl and no that is not why I owled you and I've just remembered how disgusting you used to be. "She poured some more tea into her cup. "And you are right Draco doesn't know you are here. Milk? Sugar?"

"Milk please" Blaise thought that this was one of the weirdest situations he had ever been in and he had been in a few. He had to talk to Azkaban convicts for Christ sake. He never thought he would see much of the golden trio after Hogwarts but then when he thought about it he did see potty quite a lot since he was minster and blaise was the top lawyer in the wizardganot. Hermione handed him his steaming cup.

"I sent you that owl because I want you to do something for me. I'm told you are the best lawyer am I correct?" he nodded slightly. At least she didn't beat around the bush and asked directly rather than like someone like Astoria who went about manipulating you into doing things without actually getting to the point.

"I want you to draw me up some adoption papers. "Blaise choked on his drink. Adoption papers. Why would she want adoption papers? Unless wow things were getting serious very fast. He recovered quickly and coughed politely. He could see though that Hermione had caught his reaction.

"Granger why do you need adoption papers if you don't mind me asking? Don't you think that's moving a bit fast" Hermione looked up at him. She had that determined "I'm not taking shit look" blaise almost wanted to shrink back. He knew what Hermione was capable of and he had witnessed when she had lost control of her magic in the final battle. It wasn't pretty. He didn't want to witness that wrath again.

"It's going at a speed we both want and the papers are needed since Draco is actually biologically Draco's..."

"Son? It wouldn't surprise me"

"No nephew zabini. I want them in case something happens to me" blaise though about this for a moment. Granger wanted these papers if something happened to her. She was being overly cautious.

"Why do you think something is going to happen to you? Is one of the golden trio already broke and hit rock bottom or are you just going to dump the kid with Draco so that you be weaslbee. "Blaise smirked. Hermione glared and got out her wand and placed it on the table before smirking back at him when he saw it.

"you know you would be possibly close to death if you weren't a good friend of Draco's and I needed your help and no blaise I'm not going to dump the "kid" my son Daniel on draco so I can go off with that pathetic excuse of a man. Ron isn't in my life anymore" she spat.

"I'm impressed you learned that he was a weasel in the end. And don't worry I know that you love your son" Hermione smiled maliciously. Blaise had seen just how much Draco rubbed off on her after several years.

"He is and I never want to see him again. Now I want you to keep this under wraps and I need them by New Years Eve" blaise was about to ask why however Daniel came back in and grabbed some sandwiches and cake. Blaise didn't know what had occurred between the golden trio but it now seemed that Ron had disappeared of the face of the earth and harry and Hermione had almost forgotten him and if it was mentioned like Hermione had just said Ron was a rat and she never wanted to see him again .he thought it was odd.

"I have the money to pay you. Do you think you could do that?"

"Sure granger. Whatever you say. I better am going if you want them by then. Bye Daniel" the little boy ran up and hugged the him. His mouth full of cake.

"Bye bye uncle blaise next time we can play some more and I'll show you my broom. Daddy said that you fly like him and are really good" blaise was then thrown back to reality and stared at the boy and then Hermione. Without saying a word he turned and with a pop was gone.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

New Years Eve came round quicker than Hermione had expected. She was nervous but didn't show it. She had persuaded narcissa to look after Daniel after the older woman heartily protesting that she didn't have to go through with her plan and blaise had sent through the adoption papers and they were safely in her purse next to the leather journal. Ever since her surprise of the writing room she had quickly used its resources to fill the journal with what she wanted. Draco was at the office again for the day and so it was just her and Daniel. She was helping Daniel get dressed and realised that this could be the last day she spent with her little boy.

"Do Danny darling what do you want to do today since I think we should do whatever you want to do. I have something important to tell you though." Daniel nodded innocently smiling while holding his arms up. Hermione placed the top over his head.

"sweetie mummy has got to go away for a while but daddy will be here as well as nana cissy, nana molly, granddad Arthur, aunty Ginny, uncle harry and uncle blaise" Daniel frowned and pouted.

"Mummy how long is you going away for? Why can't daddy and I come with you?" Hermione tried to keep the tears in as her son looked at her sad and worried.

"I'm not sure how long baby but I will try and come back someday I promise." Daniel started to cry his little tears pouring down his face. She quickly gathered him up into her arms. "Shh don't cry Danny. Mummy hates it when her baby boy cries. You can't come with mummy since someone has to look after daddy and so you have a really important job to do." Daniel sniffled.

"Is that why I cant come because I have to look after daddy because you said that I could come on all of your adventures?" Hermione nodded and held him closer kidding the top of his little chestnut head.

"Yes that why baby. You have such an important job. I want you to make him smile and be happy every day. Do you think you could do that for me?"The little boy nodded and looked up kissing his mothers cheek.

"Good now how about we go and play with that castle and watch our favourite film and have some ice cream?" Daniel quickly got up all tears washed away with a smile on his face. He took his mother's hand.

()()()()()()()()()()

Draco turned the key in the lock and opened the door.

"I'm home" he could hear music being playing throughout the house. Suddenly Daniel appeared in front of him in his England quidditch uniform holding his broom.

"Hey kiddo how's your day been?" Draco declared picking up the little boy. "I've missed you"

"It was really good daddy. Mummy said that I could do whatever I wanted and so we played with the castle and then mummy played quidditch with me but she wouldn't get on your broom. We then had lunch where we had crisp sandwiches and ice cream sundaes and I had chocolate syrup on mine with sprinkles and marshmallows and then mummy and I watched dumbo and now mummy is making ninna which is pizza which is my favourite before I go to nana cissy's." Daniel gushed all in one breath in Draco's mind.

"Wow haven't you two had a fun day! Come on show me where mummy is" the two boys walked into the kitchen where Draco stopped dead. Hermione was standing in the kitchen wearing a slytherin green halter neck silk dress. It was a Marilyn Monroe style style dress and she wore the silver glittered Christian loboutin shoes Draco had brought her when he went shopping for her dress for the malfoy ball. She wore the necklace and bracelet that Daniel had given her and her hair was loosely up with tendrils falling. Draco quickly placed Daniel down so that the little boy could get onto his seat. Draco gulped as he watched Hermione bend down to open the oven to retrieve the pizza.

"there you are sweet pea one pepperoni pizza" she placed the plate in front of her son before looking up demurely at the slytherin prince in the doorway "evening draco how was your day?" Hermione asked casually as if she was asking him in her old sweats.

"My day just got better if that is what you meant." He walked up to her and kissed her soundly. Daniel squealed in disgust.

"Danny if you want all the girls to fall over you watch carefully now" Hermione giggled as Draco kissed her again. Suddenly the floo could be heard and Narcissa walked into the kitchen.

"Evening everyone" Daniel immediately hugged the older blonde.

"Nana guess what mummy said I could stay with you tonight and that I could bring my broom and we can watch films and see the fireworks"

"We can do all of those things Danny and lots more. I've been so looking forward to having you stay."

"Come on Daniel eat you pizza before you go" Daniel sat back down.

"I'm going to give you a bath before you go as well young man since you need one" Hermione said. Daniel frowned; he just wanted to spend time with his nana.

"Don't give me that look a bath is final" Hermione had her hands on her hips now. The little boy nodded in defeat. Draco ruffled his hair.

"How about I make sure that there are loads of bubbles and all of your toys in that bath. Hmm?" Draco asked. Compensation was made and he kissed Draco's cheek in reply.

"So you two" narcissa directed at Hermione and Draco "where are you two going this evening?"

"I don't know Hermione planned it "

"It's a surprise narcissa" Hermione replied. The older woman nodded and smiled sadly. She knew what the young girl was planning and although it was going to break her son's heart narcissa finally understood why she was doing it.

"Well I hope you have a good time."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Draco walked up the stairs when he heard the familiar giggle of Daniel and Hermione's voice coming from the bathroom.

"Now Daniel remember to be especially good for mummy when she is away. It will just be you and daddy and so I want you to look after him and help him and so as you are told alright?" Draco frowned. Where was she going?

"That's my baby. Come here and give mummy a hug" Draco walked closer to the bathroom door which was slightly ajar. It was open enough for him to see in without being noticed. Hermione was drying Daniel off while he smiled. Bubble in his little hair.

"Now I've told daddy that you are going to start school soon and soon one day you'll get a letter from a big castle and you will go to school there just like mummy and daddy did. That's where mummy and daddy met just like daddy tells you" Draco watched as the 4 year old touched his mother's arm before she laughed lightly before replying. "No sweetie mummy and daddy weren't friends but you will have so many friends at Hogwarts and I don't mind what house you are in and don't listen to daddy is he says that slytherin is the best. Uncle harry, aunty Ginny and I were in Gryffindor and mummy's friend Luna was in ravenclaw. And then after you've been to school you will come out and get a job and you can whoever you want to be and then you will get married to the most beautiful girl and then you will become a daddy. And let me tell you that your children will be the most gorgeous little darlings just like you. "She kissed his wet forehead

"Mummy doesn't know whether she will be able to see all of those things with you but remember that mummy is always thinking of you and is in here" she pointed at his little heart. "And you are always in mine. "She picked up his little hand and placed it over her heart. Daniel then hugged her and they started to get him dressed in his pyjamas.

"Baby mine don't you cry... baby mine dry your eyes..." Hermione started to hum the rest of the tune. Draco wasn't sure what Hermione was talking about but his brain was in overdrive. He would have to wait until dinner.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Hermione and Draco had an evening to remember. Hermione had apparated them into muggle London for a romantic dinner for two at a cosy little restaurant just off Covent garden before going to see a performance of wicked at the theatre. Draco watched in amazement at the muggle perception of magic and witches and wizards. Afterwards they walked through the streets holding each other's hands and watched the fireworks being launched over the Thames. In the end they walked into the master suite of the Savoy hotel. Draco had such a wonderful time that he forgot to ask Hermione what she was talking about with Daniel in the bathroom.

"Wow mia"

"Do you like it?" she asked quietly. So many thoughts were running through her head. She had wanted her last with him to be so special.

"It's only new years eve you didn't have to do this I was fine with staying at home."

"I did though draco. I had to do this" he looked at her confused. Hermione stood in front of him wringing her hands and biting her lip nervously.

"Draco I brought you here tonight because tomorrow I'm giving myself up to the dearhearts"

"What mia why?" Draco asked taking her hands tightly. She stopped ringing them. Her eyes glistened and she couldn't look up at him.

"I'm doing it because it is the only way I can sort out this mess without you or Daniel getting hurt and without them getting that diamond"

"But what will happen to us? To our family? I know I'm not Daniel's father but you can't take him away from me" Draco was in a state. "I promised to keep you safe. I cant keep you safe if you give yourself in" he gripped her shoulders. He trying to decipher her face. What was running through that head of hers?

"Draco... please don't make this any harder than it already is" pleased Hermione. She sniffled. I have it all sorted out" she cupped his face with her hands.

"I'm going to be safe. Daniel is going to be safe and you are going to be safe. ... He isn't coming with me" she let go and grabbed her purse and brought out the thick parchment. She handed them over to him.

"Whatever may be true and whatever people may say you are Daniels father and you are the best father he could ever have. Therefore I got blaise to write up these" he read them quickly.

"Adoption paper?" Hermione nodded "but mia if I sign these..."

"You are legally his father... Draco I know that I haven't known the real you for very long ok about two weeks but I do know that you are the only one who can bring him up. I won't have him in an orphanage and a I cant have harry and Ginny bringing him up. I may never come back. He loves you so much"

Draco had never in his life felt so lost in his life. The woman who had dreamt about ever since she had punched his nose in third year who was finally his was leaving him with her son. The cruiatus curse was not as bad as what he felt. That was a walk in the park compared to the torment that was running through his mind at that moment.

"Sign them please draco... please for me" hermoine was crying now. Draco was staring at the parchment wide eyed. His mouth agape. Draco picked up a quill shakily from the table. He took in a deep breath. Daniel was finally going to be his son. He had thought o=about it but he hadn't really think it would ever come true. He could see that Hermione had already scribbled her name in her curly handwriting and so he scrawled his own under hers.

"Thank you" she whispered. "I know that you probably hate me right now but this is for the best. That's why it is just the two of us tonight. I wanted it to be just us. This is our last night together." Draco placed the quill down to turn and captured her lips with his own.

"Please don't leave me. I know I've signed them but please don't leave me" he whispered furiously his voice almost breaking. She kissed him again trying to convey how much it was hurting her as well.

"I have to draco. You know I do but I will never forget you. You will always be in my heart." They kissed again holding onto each other not wanting to let go because they both knew that soon she wouldn't be there at all. She started to unbutton his shirt and he kissed her once more hoping that the thought he couldn't express and was too scared to say popped into his head. Those three little words that he had wanted to tell her since he was about 13 years old. I love you.

Draco woke up the next morning to the birds tweeting and the soft hum of the busy London outside. He turned over expecting the warm body of Hermione laying there next to him but instead it was stone cold mattress. His face hit something hard and crumply. The pain of last night flooded back to him and he opened his eyes. Why was this happening to him? He sat up and realised that he had rolled over onto a journal and a letter in the place where Hermione's head would be. He quickly picked it up knowing that it was from her.

_Dearest Draco. _

_The reason why it hurts so much to separate is because our souls are connected. Maybe they always have been and will be. Maybe we've lived a thousand lives before this one and in each of them we've found each other. And maybe in each of them we've been forced a part for the same reasons. That means that this goodbye is both a goodbye for the past ten thousand years and the prelude to what will come. _

_When I look at you I see the real you full of love and joy and I know that they have grown stronger with every life you have lived. And I know that I have spent every life before this one searching for you. Not someone like you but you, for your soul and mine must always come together and then for some reason we've been forced to say goodbye. _

_I would love to tell you that everything worked out for us and I promise to do all that I can to make sure it does. But if we never see each other again and this is truly goodbye I know we will see each other again and maybe the stars will have changed, and we will not only love each other in that time but for all time we've had before. _

_I know in that kiss what you were trying to say last night and I remember when I first saw you on that train to Hogwarts while I looked for Neville's toad. I knew that somehow we were connected and I realised that that was the moment I realised that you and I would have a life together while I was watching you sleep soundly as I wrote this by candlelight. I know that I will probably be imperiod or obliviated and so if I ever see you or Daniel again I will not remember either of you. Therefore to help with this pain I have written in the journal next to this letter our story from the beginning. I want you to read it when you feel lonely and I want you to read it to our son, our darling Daniel when he asks about me. If I ever return and I am lost and afraid please read this story- just as I heard you on christmas day to Danny – and know in some way that I will realise it's about us. And perhaps just perhaps we will find a way to be together again. _

_If I do come back please don't be angry with me on the days that I do not remember you or Daniel as you truly are. know that I love you, that I always will and no matter what happens know that I have led the greatest life so far and I am rejoicing that I spent so much of it with you even if it was such a short time in which I knew you truly. _

_And if you save this letter to read again, then believe that I am writing to you now. Draco wherever you are and whenever it is, I love you. I want you to be happy in life wherever and with whoever it is. You will always be in my heart no matter what. You are and always have been my dream. _

_Mia _

_X_

Draco couldn't believe what he was reading. She loved him and she was gone. She loved him and had used all of that Gryffindor courage knowing her fate of being under a curse or obliviation to protect her son, even England. He grabbed the journal. Was it strange to say that it almost smelt like her perfume, channel mademoiselle and lavender? He opened it to find her curly handwriting dance across the pages. There were photos of them throughout their years at Hogwarts and some drawings which moved like the time she punched Draco in third year. Hermione in the department of mysteries. She had written out the recipes for polyjuice potion and the others she had used on her adventures and had placed in the photos of Daniel growing up as well as the ones taken over the last couple of weeks. It was their story. There tragic story. She was gone and he may never see her again.

**PLEASE REVIEW! i warned you that i was crying over watching the notebook while writing this so sorry if it sounds really simular. anyhoo i better get going and write "baby yours" xoxoxoxoxox**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys

I will post the new chapter of Baby Yours soon so as possible so keep a look out. I have read through all of your reviews and again I know that I have grammatical problems. And in reply to one review (it shall not be mentioned but it's easy to guess which one) I am British and so English in my first language. And no I do not have as you put a "fuck it" attitude nor do I feel I have the "right" to tell my readers to put up with it. Instead I am giving my readers a heads up that my grammar is not always up to scratch since I am not great with technology (Which by the way is not a cop-out excuse and is perfectly acceptable) and I am not lying to myself as my writing on paper is correct since I have had people read it who's English is extremely good before I have typed it up. I feel sorry for you instead because you haven't had the guts to even sign in and post a review as yourself allowing me to see who you really are. When I first read it I wondered if you did that because you knew that I would reply, a reply which you wouldn't like or if it was because you didn't want me to read your writing and criticise it. You tried to crush any hope of a dream of writing even though FanFiction is my hobby. You wouldn't have liked it if I had tried to do that to you. Instead of crushing me, you have only made me more determined in anything that I do.

Sorry I have started to rant and that person probably isn't even reading it. Anyway as a result I am reposting every chapter again (I was going to do this anyway after I had completed this story but this has just made me more determined) with the grammar correct etc. I am also looking for a beta so if anyone would like to beta my storied then please PM me as soon as possible.

Thank you.

Miss D Zambini


End file.
